Freedom of the Dark Side
by ShadowRaider20009
Summary: What does it mean, to be a Sith Lord? Does it mean living a life where all you do is hurt others? Perhaps. This Sith Lord, a former Jedi Knight, seeks to free himself from the restrictions of all, even the other Sith. So the first thing he does when he's free to do whatever he wants? He goes to high school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Freedom of the Dark Side**_

_**Definition of Disclaimer: A statement made to save one's ass.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or Star Wars in any way. I merely own the OCs.**_

The star ship, Blood Rend, had just arrived in the top secret system that contains Earth. Earth, was the ancestral home of humanity, as well as the residence of the feared and hated Ayashi.

Feared and hated by the Jedi, that is.

For the Sith, and a former Jedi-turned-Sith Lord, the Ayashi were more like potential allies, and enemies. It was much like dealing with each other.

Jiyuu Konran was the name of this particular Sith Lord. He was an adept, a prodigy, and a damn impressive wielder of the force, clocking in at the age of 16. He'll never tell anyone as to how he acquired so much power so quickly, but rumors say that he discovered the teachings of a great Sith Lord, Darth Revan. If this were true… Well, the Sith would certainly have someone to fear.

Jiyuu used to be a Jedi Knight, on the track to Master when he gets a few years of experience. But, for one reason or another, he fell into the darkness. The Jedi who knew him, believe that Revan's teachings, if he did in fact acquire them, turned him into a monster. The Sith who knew him, didn't really kriffing care, as long as he stayed FAR away from them.

But as far as Jiyuu is concerned, he left because the Jedi didn't treat particular beings correctly. The Ayashi, long hated and feared by humanity, were hunted down because they were thought to be creations of the Dark Side. Any Sith that has ever met an Ayashi would tell you otherwise, however. Jiyuu could have overlooked that, maybe, but his own freedoms were being restricted by the Jedi Order.

He wanted to love, to live, to enjoy his life. The only way to do that was to master the Force, and free himself of his shackles. Whether the shackles be metaphorical, or quite literal.

So here he was, a 16 year old Sith Lord with the power to make grown men quake in fear. What was he doing, here on the cradle of Humanity?

Why, he was going to High School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Blood Rend landed near an unmarked location, and the Sith Lord Jiyuu exited the ship. As the boarding ramp retracted, the cloaking device activated.

Jiyuu was dressed in the school uniform, albeit with a small change. Instead of some silly blazer or vest, he wore a black hoodie. He didn't take his lightsaber with him, but he didn't really need it either. His power lied in the Force, not some meager weapon.

"Hmm. When is this bus supposed to arrive here?" The Sith mused to himself.

No sooner than he said that, a yellow school bus emerged from nowhere, and the bus driver beckoned him on.

"Hey kid, just so you know, Youkai Academy's a scaaaary place…" The bus driver said darkly.

"I am not afraid of anyone…" Jiyuu said calmly.

"Heh heh heh." The bus driver chuckled.

Jiyuu took his seat, and relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Not too much later, the bus had finally arrived at its destination.

When Jiyuu stepped off, he couldn't help but be impressed by the creepy atmosphere.

'I think I like this place already.' He thought to himself.

He put his hood up and began to walk towards the school. No sooner than he had begun, however…

"Gyaah! Get out of the way!" A feminine voice called.

Jiyuu wasted no time, he jumped out of the way, and upon seeing the rider, he steadied the bike using the Force. She didn't even stop to thank him.

'That was rude. Not even a thank you.' He thought to himself.

He went towards the school, not seeing the bike and its rider again for the trip there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

He met up with a guard, who gave the Sith directions quickly and nervously. The man visibly relaxed when the boy headed towards his classroom. The room in question was 1-3, or something like that.

When the Sith entered the classroom, he quickly noticed the rider sitting in the back. Looking at her, he realized that she had pink hair, and was actually quite attractive. The teacher was trying to tell him something, but he didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked the teacher.

"Please take off your hoodie Mr…?"

"Jiyuu. Jiyuu Konran." Jiyuu said, when he removed his hood, several people gasped, the rider included.

He figured it was natural. He had silver hair and the yellow eyes of a Sith Lord. Unlike his fellows, his appearance didn't take on a sort of corrupted nature. The Silver hair was just something he was born with however, there was nothing he could do about that.

"What!? What is this guy!?" A male yelled.

"Could he be…?" Another male whimpered.

"Could he be an S classed Super Monster?" A girl finished, also whimpering in fear of Jiyuu's oppressive aura.

Most of the girls didn't care about what he was, it seemed. "Wow, he's hot."

He snorted at that last one. Out of all of them, the one that got to him the most was a comment on his appearance.

One person caught his eye however. He moved to sit down in front of the pink haired girl, much to her surprise it seemed. The one in question was a pierced and rather big looking male who did nothing but stare at the pink haired girl behind him. He was looking at her like a prize, and although he was Sith, Jiyuu still held onto his convictions.

Women were not meat to play with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Class ended early, since it was the first day, and the silver haired Sith introduced himself formally to the pink haired one behind him.

"Hello there. My name's Jiyuu Konran. You probably don't remember this, but you almost ran me over with your bike." He told her chuckling.

She gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It was a good thing I managed to avoid you though, right?"

"Well, it would have made for an interesting meeting if you did hit me. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, but said, "My name's Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you, Jiyuu."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jiyuu said honestly. "May I ask of you a favor?"

Moka frowned as though worried he might ask that, but she said, "Depends on what it is."

"Could you perhaps be my friend? I don't know anyone around here, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to." Jiyuu told her.

Moka gaped. And Jiyuu began to wonder if that was a bad move. Well, until she smiled widely.

"I'd love to!" She said, tackling the Sith Lord.

'Oh, if my fellows could see me now…' The Sith mused to himself.

Well, the Sith made no move to get her off of him, and Moka didn't seem to realize the position she was in with him at that moment.

That big guy from before did notice though. "Hey you! Punk vampire-wannabe!" He called, pointing his finger at Jiyuu.

Jiyuu waved my hand. "You will leave us alone for the time being."

"I… I will leave you alone for the time being." Brute guy said frowning.

"You have to get going now." The Sith proclaimed, Moka stared at the scene in astonishment.

"I have to get going now, see ya." Brute guy said in a monotone voice. He walked away and the class stared in amazement.

"Whoa! What did he do to Saizou!?" One yelled.

"So dreamy!" A girl yelled out.

'So Saizou is his name? I will deal with him later.' Jiyuu thought to himself, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Uh, Jiyuu-kun?" Moka asked.

"Yes Moka-chan?" Jiyuu replied smiling.

She blushed at the honorific, but said nothing about it, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much." Jiyuu claimed. "Anyways, come on, let's go explore or something."

Moka brightened at the prospect, and the two went off together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jiyuu and Moka sat together, having just gotten drinks from a… Living Ayashi vending machine? Weird.

Moka smiled at her friend. "This is fun right?"

"Of course, Moka-chan." Jiyuu said happily. 'Normally, it requires effort to fake my emotions, but she makes it so easy that they might be real…'

A figure that Jiyuu couldn't recognize appeared in the shadows nearby. "Hey baby. How're you doing?"

Moka jumped at his sudden appearance, but Jiyuu detected him quickly enough, he still faked it of course.

Jiyuu felt himself being pushed against the wall with one hand, and he recognized Saizou as the one holding him up there. In spite of the situation, a demonic grin appeared on Jiyuu's face, but it went unnoticed.

"What's a smoking hot babe like you doing with a wimpy vampire-wannabe like him?" Saizou asked.

"Hey, Moka-chan. If I hurt this guy… would it be considered self-defense?" Jiyuu asked calmly.

"Uh… I think so… Bu-" Moka wasn't able to finish when Saizou immediately put his hands to his throat, trying to fight an invisible force that was choking him.

"You will not hurt her, or I will not be so merciful, Saizou." Jiyuu said, with a hint of danger in his voice.

Saizou let go of his throat and started to gasp for air, finally free. With a wave of his hand, Jiyuu sent Saizou flying into a wall.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's go Moka-chan." Jiyuu said, extending his hand to her.

She contemplated for a moment. She was very surprised to find him so powerful, even more so when she realized the threat to Saizou was out of protectiveness, not a sense of ownership.

She finally made her choice and took his hand. The pair smiled at each other and continued the exploration of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The pair arrived at what Jiyuu assumed were the dorms.

"So cool…" Moka murmured. Jiyuu snorted, but said nothing. 'Yeah, so cool for a run down, low tech building. I guess it's to be expected though.'

"So uh… Jiyuu-kun?" Moka asked.

"Yes, Moka-chan?" Jiyuu responded quickly.

"I was wondering, what kind of monster you were… I mean, you look like a vampire but you don't seem like one…" She said worried about angering him if he really was a vampire.

"Well, I'll answer that in a moment, but first… What do you think about the humans?" Jiyuu asked.

Moka lowered her head, "I hate humans."

"Why?" Jiyuu asked, not really feeling hurt about being hated. 'After all, all of my friends in the Jedi Order hate me for being a Sith, it's not too much different from this situation.'

"I went to human schools before I came here, I was so alone. Everyone thought I was strange because I believed in monsters." Moka said sadly.

"So because of what a bunch of kids did, that means you get to _hate_ all of humanity for it? Hate is a powerful emotion… It's not something to throw around so lightly, Moka-chan." Jiyuu told her calmly. She looked at him in surprise.

"If an Ayashi child had his family slain before his eyes by a vampire… Would he have the right to hate and oppress you for it?" Jiyuu asked. Moka frowned for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Humans aren't all monstrous, just like monsters not all being like you. Trust me, if there were more monsters like you out there, there would be no war." Jiyuu complimented.

Moka looked at him confused. "How do you mean?"

"Well let's see; you're kind, smart, beautiful." She blushed at that. "And you are perfectly willing to make a friend with someone you know absolutely nothing about. Honestly, I wish there were more beings like you in the universe. Maybe it wouldn't be such a sad place then." Jiyuu explained to her.

"Now then Moka. You wanted to know what I am, and I have no intention of hiding it from you. You are my first real friend after all. I'm a human being." She gaped at him in shock. "Yes, I am part of the very species you claim to hate, yet here I am befriending an Ayashi."

"Granted, I am no normal Human being, as you can tell." Jiyuu told her calmly. "If you truly hate humans, and by that extent myself, then I shall leave you now and never bother you again."

"The choice is yours, Moka-chan." He turned to leave and Moka stood there in disbelief.

For the first time in his life as a Sith, his heart ached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu had woken up early in the morning. He was considering the possibility of leaving, because he couldn't bear to hear Moka tell him to stay away. 'But what if she wants me to stay with her?' The Sith countered himself.

It wasn't too long until he ran into some trouble, a pleasant distraction if you will.

Once more he felt himself pushed up against a wall, once more by Saizou.

"Hey, loverboy! I saw that you had fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday." Saizou growled, pushing Jiyuu up against the wall. "What's your true form, punk ass!?"

Jiyuu smirked and said calmly, "Human…" He took grim satisfaction from the reactions of all the students. They eyed him in absolute terror, while Saizou grinned.

"Good, now I have an excuse to kill and eat you." Saizou said excitedly.

"I don't think so." Jiyuu stated.

Saizou felt his arm breaking, and when he pulled it back he was lifted into the air. Looking down, he saw Jiyuu controlling him with his arm.

"If you survive this, I won't hurt you any further. That much I promise!" Jiyuu shouted with demonic glee.

Saizou felt himself being flung to the ground, causing a massive crater.

The students gazed at the 'Human' in awe, and when he sighed he said, "Dammit, Saizou lived."

"Whoa did you see that!?"

"That… Was… AWESOME!"

"He totally had me going with the human thing too!"

Jiyuu sighed. They get told the truth and they still refuse to believe it. Just like humans.

Jiyuu turned and ignored all the mutterings. He continued to wander, hoping an answer would come to him soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Moka wasn't sure what to do. He was so nice to her, he even protected her. He didn't get mad when she said that she hated humans, and he actually turned out to be one…

But how could she apologize to him after that? He gave her the chance to stop him, but she didn't take it. She felt so guilty now, and she knew they would see each other soon.

What she didn't expect, was the rumors.

"Dude, did you hear about that guy Jiyuu?"

"Yeah, I heard that he claims to be a human!"

'What!? How did they find out? Oh no! Is he going to get killed!?' Moka worried desperately.

"Meh, I don't buy it. He knocked Saizou out cold earlier in a fit of rage. You should have seen it dude, it was like _he_ was the predator, and everyone else was his prey."

"Damn, that's scary."

Moka frowned for a moment. 'Predator? Telekinetic powers? Mind controlling? Yet he claims to be human, what could he be…?'

Moka's eyes widened in realization.

'No, please not that… Anything but a Jedi…'

She rushed off to find her friend and get the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Jiyuu was standing in front of the forest. He walked into it and found a nice little clearing to relax in.

'Oh boy… What a mess.'

He hung out there for a while, but when he stood up he heard a shrill scream pierce the air.

"No! Moka!" He yelled, recognizing the voice. He ran off to find the source.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Moka heard that he went into the forest, so she charged in after him.

She didn't get far.

A figure appeared from the shadows, and she realized with terror that it was Saizou.

"Moka… Why do you look so worried? Come here, and let me take care of you." He said with an evil grin on his face.

She had no choice but to scream, and pray that Jiyuu, or anyone for that matter, would hear her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Using the Force to boost his speed, it didn't take long to find her. Saizou was standing over her, and her injured form laid back against a tree, cowering in fear.

"Saizou!" Jiyuu growled ferally.

Saizou spun around and growled at Jiyuu.

"You just NEVER learn do you, Saizou!?"

Saizou beckoned him to come at him, and Jiyuu in his rage fell for the ploy.

When he felt sand in his eyes, he realized that he was actually outwitted, if only for a moment.

Saizou knocked Jiyuu into Moka, and Jiyuu heard a small 'clink'.

Jiyuu looked at his hand, only to find Moka's rosary in it.

He looked up and saw the look of fear in her eyes once more. "It… came off." Was all she managed to say before the burst of demonic energy hit.

A change took place, one that changed everything about the Moka Jiyuu knew. In a flash, his pink haired and utterly defenseless friend was replaced by a woman… A very beautiful and powerful woman.

Her hair turned Silver, much like Jiyuu's, her eyes, when they opened, were blood red and her pupils were bestial slits.

Saizou was shaking in fear. "No way… She's an… She's an S class super monster… A real live vampire!"

Moka looked at the monstrel that was Saizou. **"Pathetic trash, you were the one who woke me up?"**

Moka turned to Jiyuu and eyed him. She actually smiled a little bit, in approval. **"I thank you for helping my weaker self, but this is my fight now."**

"Alright, I guess I can take the leftovers." Jiyuu grinned.

Moka had a feral grin on her beautiful face. **"You're certainly no Jedi, that's for sure."**

Saizou charged at Moka, thinking he would catch her off guard, but she kicked him aside yelling, **"Know your place, scum!"**

Saizou bounced around a little bit, before hitting the ground, groaning in pain.

"**So, you wanted leftovers?"** Moka teased slightly.

"Oh yes, I would enjoy some…" Jiyuu said, with a glint of demonic pleasure at what would happen next. Moka stepped aside, curious as to what the human would do.

Saizou was lifted into the air, and once more he was choking. "Your first crime, Saizou, was harassing my friend, Moka-chan."

Saizou was immediately flung into a bunch of trees, breaking many bones within his body at the impact. "Your second crime was attacking me."

"But there is one thing that you have done that warrants my vengeance. _**You**__**hurt Moka-chan.**_" He said, his voice radiating power and fury. Moka herself almost shivered at his anger, but was pleased that he was angry for _her_.

"_**For that crime, I can only leave you with two options. A swift death or pain beyond what you've ever felt. If you choose option two, you will survive… But it won't be a petty thing, what I'll put you through. Choose now, or I'll do it for you."**_ The Sith Lord told him flatly, although his voice was filled with fury.

"Fuck… You…"

Jiyuu grinned evilly. _**"Option two it is."**_

Jiyuu radiated so much power, that Moka began to think that they might be an equal match.

Before Saizou could react, he was electrocuted with lightning. Lightning, that flowed from Jiyuu's hand. Normally, Force Lightning was the color blue, but his power was so out of control that it turned purple, signifying that it was far more powerful than usual.

Saizou screamed in agony, and Moka could only watch in what she thought was fear, as the person who was so kind to her was torturing the person trying to hurt her.

Even so, she knew that he was doing it for her…

After long minutes, Saizou finally felt the lightning come to an end, and his body relaxed, although the pain he felt had not faded. Jiyuu looked visibly calmed now.

"Thanks Moka-san, I needed that." Jiyuu told her smiling.

Despite what she had witnessed, she found herself smiling back. **"You're welcome. If you could do me a favor, I want you to keep watching over my weaker self. She will need someone willing to do anything for her."**

"And that I am, Moka-san." Jiyuu confirmed. He handed her the rosary and she clipped it on, her last thought before being resealed was that she might have found someone worthy…

The pink haired Moka fell into Jiyuu's arms, asleep.

Even now, he thought she was adorable. 'I think I'm in love.' He mused to himself. He turned back to look at Saizou, still twitching from his punishment. 'Yes, I might very well be in love.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Moka woke up on the roof of the school building. She looked over and saw Jiyuu leaning over the railings, observing the school grounds from above.

Jiyuu was contemplating what to do. He felt Moka wake up through the Force, but this was the part he dreaded. Could he face her after what he had done to Saizou? Surely, he deserved it. There was no doubt about that, but even so… His Moka-chan was too kind of a soul to wish that on anyone.

He liked that sound of that, 'His' Moka-chan.

"Jiyuu-kun…" She said weakly.

Jiyuu turned around to see her behind him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ji-kun… I'm sorry." She said hugging him. He noticed the little pet name he just received, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. It was rather endearing in fact.

"Silly, what are you apologizing for? I'm the one who did terrible things here." Jiyuu chuckled.

"But you did them for me. Now that he knows what we can do, he won't try anything like that again…" Moka tried to justify _his_ actions.

Jiyuu smiled at her, it was a real smile too, not something he faked. He pulled her closer to him and said, "You have nothing to apologize for. You have done nothing wrong."

"B-but I was so afraid of you…" Moka said.

"Oh that? That's not a problem. My best friends, or rather my ex-best friends, would try to kill me if they saw me. Me, a traitor to the Jedi Order." He admitted to her.

"Why did you become a traitor?" Moka asked curiously, eyes still tearing up, and her face firmly place against his chest.

"Because they ordered me to do something I couldn't ever do willingly. They tried to make me kill a young girl, just because she was an Ayashi. They told me that all Ayashi are, are just servants to the Dark Side of the Force. Servants to the Sith. But I am a Sith Lord now, a powerful, well respected and feared one at that, and I know that is not true. I chose to leave the Jedi Order because I wanted to be free of the rules and restrictions of others." Jiyuu explained.

Moka looked at him shocked. "A Sith Lord!?"

"Shh… Don't tell anyone else please, I trust only you with this information." Jiyuu told her calmly.

Moka calmed down. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Despite what the stereotypes are, Sith Lords aren't all just Magnificent Bastards. I keep to my own moral compass. Things like women being treated with respect, and honoring promises. This makes me an odd Sith Lord, but I don't mind. I was an odd Jedi Knight too." He told her.

"What I'm going to do now, is keep my promise. My promise to you, to your other self, and to myself. I'm going to stay by your side, I will protect you. I will fight by your side when the time comes. This I swear to you, Moka-chan." Jiyuu told a very surprised and very happy Moka.

Moka's response to his oath was to hug him tightly.

Inner Moka watched from the seal and smiled. **"Yes, Jiyuu. You are definitely worthy. A Sith Lord is the equivalent of Royalty to vampires. I look forward to when I next see you."**

Moka looked at Jiyuu nervously, "Uh… Ji-kun."

"Yes, Moka-chan?"

"Could I suck your blood?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm…" He thought about it for a moment. "Ah, why the hell not. Go right ahead Moka-chan." He told her smiling.

Moka made a sound like a "Yipee!" and bit his neck eagerly. The feeling was painful at first, but it quickly became pleasurable after the prick of the teeth.

After she finished up, they separated and looked at each other blushing.

Moka smiled softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ji-kun?" She asked.

"Definitely." Jiyuu confirmed. Moka smile grew even wider, and she waved goodbye before heading home.

Jiyuu stayed behind on the roof to think for a few moments.

'This was definitely worth it.' He thought, summing up the day's events.


	2. Chapter 2

_Every human has four endowments- self-awareness, conscience, independent will and creative imagination. These give us the ultimate human freedom... The power to choose, to respond, to change. –Stephen Covey_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or Star Wars in any way. I merely own the OCs.**_

Jiyuu was wandering the school ground again. It had been about a week since he first met Moka, and arrived at this school. Nothing serious happened after Saizou, and when the monster disappeared for a few days, rumors spread like wildfire. The most popular one was that Moka beat the… whatever it was up. Somehow, the idea that it was Jiyuu proved to be ridiculous to them, and the original 'rumor' that he was human has changed.

As far as the school is concerned, Moka was a powerful vampire, and Jiyuu was merely a pathetic weakling clinging to her for dear life.

That was only half right.

Even so, Jiyuu did nothing to disprove them; in fact, he rather enjoyed the random and arrogant monster coming up to him to challenge him.

"Hey! Weakling!"

Like right now.

"Yeah, you!" The monster called. He was big like Saizou, and was even uglier… if possible.

"Yes, what is it?" Jiyuu asked, obviously unimpressed by the monster's power.

"I'm here to get you away from Moka Akashiya. The strong are supposed to rule over the weak here at Youkai, so a weakling like you cannot go near a vampire!" The monster said, beginning to change into his true form.

Like Saizou, he was an Outcast Ayashi, or a hybrid, or a mutt… whatever they like to call them.

"Pathetic." Jiyuu scoffed. "The amount of power that you're showing here is less than the amount of power Moka has in her pinky."

Which was true of course.

The outcast started raging. "I still am far more powerful than you! Your Youki Aura is so pathetic! It's like it's not there!"

A dark smile spread on Jiyuu's face. "That's because I don't have one."

Before the outcast could retort, he was blasted backwards, straight into the forest and was screaming curses.

"Never gets old." Jiyuu chuckled.

He continued his little walk around the campus, and the students gazed at him in wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

It wasn't too long until he heard the announcement. The announcement of what, you ask?

Moka.

Wherever she went, males, and females, of all kinds started to mutter in awe at her.

"Hey look, it's Moka-san!"

"Woow… It's like she's surrounded by light!"

Jiyuu snorted. It was always about her looks. He had yet to make a move to announce himself to her, however.

Jiyuu figured he should go and see her before the boys got any… ideas.

When he saw her, he had to admit that she was definitely one of the most beautiful beings he'd ever seen. The beauty changed between forms, though.

The vampire Moka was gorgeous, intimidating, and definitely powerful. She actually seemed like she'd make the perfect Sith… Lady? Or is it Lord? Bah, who knows?

But the Moka he was seeing now was different. She was cute incarnate. The way she walked through the crowd with a big smile on her face, both arms behind her back and carrying her school bag… Well, it was part of what made this Moka so beautiful to him. She was kind, caring, and easy to talk to. She was also rather naïve, so Jiyuu was her self-appointed bodyguard. When he told her this, she smiled and called him her 'Knight in Shining Armor.'

He didn't quite think that was right, since he might make a better 'Black Knight'.

Anyway, Moka was walking through the crowd, looking cute as ever, and the guys were beginning to annoy Jiyuu with all their talk.

"Hey, Moka-chan!" Jiyuu called. Moka looked in his direction and saw him.

The smile on her face made his day, as usual.

"Good morning Ji-kun!" She shouted, practically throwing herself at him.

"WHAAAAAT! THERE IS A GUY WITH MOKA-SAN!" Was the general reaction of the audience. A few people yelled death threats, like, "HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! I'LL BEAT HIM TO DEATH!"

Moka ignored them as usual, which led Jiyuu to believe she had selective hearing.

The two walked away, glares coming at Jiyuu from all directions. But there was one girl that was focused only on Moka.

"I'll get my revenge, Moka Akashiya. You won't stop my plan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu and Moka were sitting together near the school building. They were talking about casual things, like school work, life before school (Well, Moka's life at least), and challenges to duels (All Jiyuu).

"Listen, Ji-kun." Moka began, using his little pet name.

'Oh boy, if my 'associates' back on Korriban could see me now…'

"Yes, Moka-chan?" Jiyuu asked.

"You should really avoid all these fights." Moka told him firmly.

Usually, Moka's wish was his command, but this was a little different.

"Why, Moka-chan? Are you worried about them getting hurt? If so, don't worry about it, I make sure they don't suffer fatal injuries." Jiyuu said innocently. 'Well, except for that one guy…' He thought, but he wouldn't say anything about that.

"I'm not worried about that, I don't want you to get hurt… Or expelled." Moka told him sadly.

Jiyuu smiled softly at Moka. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me Moka. And I won't let them separate us." He told her honestly.

'If anyone tries, it will be the worst mistake they could make…' Jiyuu thought darkly.

Moka smiled back, her mood visibly lightening. "Uh… Ji-kun…" She began, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Jiyuu knew what she wanted; it was beginning to be part of her daily ritual. She would ask him for her breakfast in the morning… Him.

He sighed and tilted his neck, "Go on, Moka-chan." She gladly bit down, and the usual pain was quickly replaced by a pleasurable feeling.

When Moka finished, she seemed to brighten further, if possible. "Thank you, Ji-kun! I think I might get addicted to you at this rate!"

Jiyuu sweatdropped. He found her constant comments on the taste of his blood rather odd. He was always happy to let her feed from him, of course, but she still managed to make him feel like food.

A monotone male voice came from the intercoms. "Moka Akashiya, please come to the front office."

Jiyuu stared at her in disbelief. "Did you do something wrong?" Moka shook her head.

"Well, I better go and see what that's about…" Moka sighed getting up. "I'll see you later Ji-kun."

"See you later Moka-chan." Jiyuu said with false happiness. On the inside he got rather annoyed. He liked spending time with Moka, but even so they'd get interrupted about half the time. Either by suitors or… the occasional perverted teacher. Jiyuu shivered at that last one. 'That PE teacher, he better have learned his lesson…' He thought.

Jiyuu figured that it was time to get up and keep moving, before he got too mopey.

It wasn't too long until he came across a young girl. She was moaning in pain, but Jiyuu felt her through the Force, and he knew it was a deception. 'Tch. She tries to deceive a Sith Lord of all people? Ah well, she doesn't know about that part, so I'll go along with it for now.'

"Oooh, please help me… I suddenly started feeling ill." She muttered.

Jiyuu looked her over quickly. She had blue hair, tied into a pony tail, and large breasts. She wore a yellow shirt with the school skirt. 'Which are far too short.' He added mentally. She looked like she was seriously ill; she was even sweating as though she had a fever.

Jiyuu smirked to himself, but put on a concerned face immediately after. "Oh no! Are you alright?" He said in a very good imitation of worry.

The trickster seemed to buy it, the amateur. "Ack… I have this condition… My breasts start to cramp up at random times."

'… Ok, I'll admit, that's a new one.'

The girl, as if to emphasize her point, began to push her breasts into the Sith Lord, amusing him greatly.

Now, Jiyuu was still blushing deeply at this. The scary part was the fact that he wasn't sure if he was faking it.

"Hey, Jiyuu-kun…" She said. Jiyuu looked at her, surprised that she knew his name.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" Kurumu told him.

Jiyuu felt the effect… It was like he was being mind-tricked, and he was able to resist it. Obviously, the girl seriously underestimated his willpower.

"Ji-kun?" A voice called.

Recognizing the pet name, he looked up to see Moka slightly frowning at the scene. Jiyuu didn't blame her though, it was rather suggestive. He was holding a pretty girl close to him, and she was practically rubbing herself against him. That of course, ended when she heard Moka's voice and she glared daggers at Moka.

Before he could say anything, he was promptly dragged off by Kurumu, who apparently thought he was under her sway. He considered dropping the act, but he knew that he needed to ensure her motives before taking action against Kurumu.

'Sorry Moka, but I'll explain this to you later… Please don't be too angry with me…' Jiyuu thought worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was leaning against the wall, fingers twiddling as she tried to make sense of what she saw earlier. 'Who was that girl? What is she to Jiyuu?'

'They really did look like lovers, didn't they? At least, the girl seemed to make it look that way… Why am I so worried? Why am I so… hurt, by this?' Moka wondered.

'**Hey… Stop moping… You're being targeted…'** A voice inside of Moka's mind told her.

"Huh!?" Moka jumped.

"You… are a vampire right?" A voice called. Moka looked up to see the girl from before, sitting on the railing of the staircase above.

"That's what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya!" She shouted. She leapt down nimbly, landing softly.

This showed off her panties though, and there were many comments on this.

"Whoa! Did you see that!?"

"Who is she!? She's so beautiful!"

"I can't believe there is another girl as beautiful as Moka-san!"

Kurumu walked up to Moka, and she said to her, "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono… I… have come to defeat you."

"Isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form?" Moka asked weakly.

"I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in my grand plan!" Kurumu announced.

"Plan?" Moka wondered out loud.

"Yes! My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy become my slave! The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" She yelled.

Moka, and the male populace in question, gaped at her.

"But there is one problem!" She shouted. She pointed at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

Mutters from the crowd, "They're arguing… It looks like a heated argument…"

"That's why I've decided to prove that I can defeat you; I'll show that I'm better than you… by stealing Jiyuu Konran from you!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Hey, that's not fair! Ji-kun has nothing to do with this…" Moka tried to say.

"Sorry Moka-chan, but I do have something to do with this now." Jiyuu said, appearing at Moka's side.

"WHAT!? WHERE DID HE COME FROM!?" The crowd exclaimed.

"Yeah, where did you come from, Ji-kun?" Moka asked frowning.

"The Force provides, Moka-chan. The Force provides." Jiyuu said smirking.

Kurumu gaped at him, completely unsure of how much he heard. "How long have you been there?"

"Well, after you tried to charm me, I decided to keep an eye on you and find out your intentions. I was very pleased when you decided to just announce your plans, so… easily." Jiyuu said, his smirk growing wider.

"You… you resisted my charm!?" Kurumu yelled shocked.

"Yes, I did. I will not stop you from fulfilling your… plan, although I've seen better plots from an eleven year old. You're major mistake here, Kurumu-san, was that you actually _announced_ what your plan was. That's just… amateur at best." Jiyuu said, and he was clearly trying to not laugh.

"Come on, Moka-chan. We better not get caught up in this." Jiyuu told her. "After all, you want me to avoid fights, am I right?"

Moka smiled when he reminded her of her own request. "Alright, Ji-kun."

The two walked off, leaving behind a fuming Kurumu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Meanwhile, on another planet in another system*

"And you're certain of this information?" A robed man asked.

"Yes, Master Durin. The Sith Lord known as Lord Chaos was last tracked heading to this sector of space." A younger teen in a robe said.

Master Durin looked the holopad over. He smiled slightly, although it was one of amusement. "Very well, I shall speak to the council about what to do about this. This may be our only chance to be rid of Chaos once and for all. Good job, my padawan." The Master nodded.

"If the council approves for a strike team, will I get to go as well?" The Padawan asked.

Master Durin smiled. "That is a likely possibility, Jace. But will you be able to face him? Will you be able to defeat your brother?"

Jace Konran looked up at his master. "I will do what must be done, for the good of the galaxy." Jace said bravely.

Master Durin nodded. He and his padawan left to go speak with the council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was worried. When she went to the chairman's office, she was greeted by him quickly and was told to expect a very important letter from her father.

Whatever it was… Moka didn't think she would like the news. The letter would be arriving within the next few days.

Regardless, she was determined to just enjoy her time with Jiyuu for the day. She was so worried about the Kurumu situation, but to find that Jiyuu could resist Kurumu for her was… endearing.

Inner Moka smiled within the rosary. **'Jiyuu, daily you prove yourself more and more to me.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu was irritated. The Force was yelling at him, warning him of impending danger. The only thought that seemed to come up at this point was how to defend against it. What was this danger? Was it Kurumu?

Was it Jedi?

That felt closer to the mark than Kurumu. Jiyuu began to wonder if he should get his lightsaber, when he has the chance. If he really was dealing with Jedi, or Sith, he would be weakened tremendously without a blade.

A lightsaber was an extension of himself, sure. But he did not need a lightsaber to fight.

He needed it to stop the _other_ lightsabers from cutting him in half.

Jiyuu sighed, letting his irritation leave him. After promising himself that he would retrieve the blade this weekend, the warning flares went off. Now he could enjoy his day of classes with Moka.

That was the plan, at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was pissed.

That… male! Jiyuu was able to resist her charms!? Not only her magical one, but her physical ones as well?

She needed to get back at Moka. She needed to show Moka her place.

So she plotted, and plotted, and schemed a little bit.

There was only one solution…

Kill Jiyuu Konran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu and Moka had just finished up with classes for the day, and were walking outside the campus, in the forest, together. Neither was really worried about it, Jiyuu could fight off anyone, and Moka could always be unsealed to help if it was needed. Jiyuu never dreamed that anyone would actually be foolish enough to attack Moka in front of him…

Until this happened.

"DIE MOKA AKASHIYA!" A girl shouted from above, zooming down at Moka with her nails turned into claws.

Jiyuu acted on instinct, allowing the Force to guide his actions. He pushed Moka out of the way and Force Pushed her assassin into the sky.

After a few seconds, Moka realized who the assailant was. "Kurumu!?"

Jiyuu cursed himself. For the first time as a Sith he shows mercy and just gives a warning to someone, and _this_ is how they repay him? By attacking his Moka-chan?  
The Black Knight in him will not allow this.

Using the Force, he grabbed Kurumu and forced her to ground. HARD. A tiny crater was formed where she landed, and Jiyuu was genuinely surprised to see Kurumu get up. She was only slightly bruised by the impact.

Kurumu screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Jiyuu let the Dark Side flow in him. "I am Jiyuu Konran. Known as Lord Chaos, Dark Lord of the Sith, Conqueror of Balmorra, and Vanquisher of the Jedi Order Conclave on previously mentioned planet. And right now, you did something that you _really_ shouldn't have." He growled angrily.

Both Moka and Inner Moka were shocked. Their reasons were different, however.

'He's so angry.' Outer Moka worried.

'**He's so… manly.'** Inner Moka thought with a smirk.

Kurumu was absolutely terrified at this point. "WHAT!? A SITH LORD!?"

Jiyuu didn't even answer; he just grabbed Kurumu through the force and threw her around. She smashed into trees, into the ground, and even into a random critter. Poor critter.

He let Kurumu drop onto the ground. And he slowly walked up to her. Rage flowed through his body, and electricity began to dance across his hands.

'No, no Jiyuu! Don't do _that_ to her!' Moka thought, terrified. She made a split second decision and stood in front of Kurumu in a protective stance.

Jiyuu stopped and looked at Moka in slight confusion.

"Please, Ji-kun. She's learned her lesson… So please don't torture her…" Moka said, trailing off and afraid he might throw her aside.

Instead, Jiyuu sighed and the lightning ceased. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, Moka-chan. And I'm slightly hurt that you think I would harm you." He said honestly. He could feel her fear in the Force, and it was directed at him.

Kurumu did something rather unexpected. Crying, she hugged Moka from behind and apologized a bunch of times. "I'm so sorry Moka, I was nothing but mean to you, and here you are saving my life…" Kurumu sniffled.

"It's alright, I forgive you Kurumu. It's because of your search for your Destined One, isn't it?" Moka asked, relieved that the situation had defused itself.

"Uh huh. I need to find him quickly, before it's too late." Kurumu explained to her.

"Well, then you need to do it the natural way. Charming men at random is no way to find the one you love." Moka said calmly.

"You're… You're right, Moka-san." Kurumu agreed.

Jiyuu smirked at the sight before him, amused by the sudden change. 'I guess Defeat Means Friendship here.' He thought with a shrug. 'I wish that was how it worked normally, because I would have _a lot_ of friends.'

Jiyuu walked up to go check on Moka and see if she was wounded at all, from the push earlier, when he was blocked by Kurumu.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled, attempting to show bravery for her new friend.

"Oh no I don't what?" Jiyuu asked confused.

"You are _not_ going to hurt Moka-san for defending me, you sick bastard." Kurumu accused. This made Moka gasp, and Jiyuu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Jiyuu breathed deeply multiple times, chanting, 'I will not kill Kurumu, I will not kill Kurumu…'

Moka seemed to understand what he was feeling, and she gently moved Kurumu out of the way. Kurumu was clearly confused, and it turned to absolute shock when Moka hugged Jiyuu tightly.

"It's alright, Ji-kun. I know you won't hurt me." She said softly.

Jiyuu finally calmed down and hugged Moka back. "Thank you, I needed that." He chuckled.

They parted quickly and Moka excused herself to go and relocate Kurumu to the infirmary to get the injuries checked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka and Kurumu were talking together in the infirmary, Kurumu was healing from the injuries she received, but they were healing quickly thanks to her Ayashi blood.

The topic of their conversation? Jiyuu.

"Moka-san, you need to stay _far_ away from that guy. He might hurt you if he gets mad." Kurumu told her, attempting to persuade her to see reason.

"No." Moka said firmly. "He has done nothing but be kind and protective of me. I trust him with my life, because he has saved it already. Twice, if you count this last attack."

"Twice? What happened the first time?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Saizou."

"But… wasn't that you who defeated him?" Kurumu asked bewilderedly.

"Technically I think, but Ji-kun showed him his place… and it was terrifying to see." Moka said, remembering the event.

"What did he do?" Kurumu asked, afraid of what a vampire would find terrifying.

"You remember how he had electricity dancing across his hands before?" Moka asked. Kurumu nodded in response. "Well, he can shoot that lightning, and from what I heard from Saizou… Well, it sounded excruciatingly painful." Moka finished.

"Wait… he was about to do that to me!?" Kurumu exclaimed, horrified.

Moka nodded in response. Kurumu continued her line of argument. "That's all the more reason to keep away from the guy… What if he did that to you?"

"He won't. I don't believe it. He is my guardian here, my 'Knight in Shining Armor'… My first friend…" Moka stated firmly.

"He seems more like a 'Black Knight' to me…" Kurumu muttered.

"**Naïve one."** A voice inside the rosary called to Moka. She jumped and looked at her rosary. Apparently, Kurumu could also hear it now, and stared in shock.

"You can talk out of the rosary now?" Moka asked.

"**That's beside the point. When you next see Jiyuu, you must give him my request."** Inner Moka demanded.

"And that would be?" Outer Moka asked.

"**When he next goes into battle for us, and it will happen again I'm sure, he needs to unseal me."** Inner Moka informed her.

"Uh… Okay, but why?"

"**Because I desire to fight alongside him. I have observed his fight with the succubus, I have heard his stories of being challenged for our affections. I even bore witness to the punishment he gave to Saizou. I do not want him to fight our battles, but he will do it anyway… So the least we could do is fight with him."** Inner Moka explained, annoyed at having to explain her reasoning to her other self.

"I guess that makes sense. I'll tell him later." Outer Moka promised.

"**Good, this conversation has made me weary… But one last thing…"**

"What's that?"

"**He is worthy."** Inner Moka stated.

"Of what?" Outer Moka asked confused.

Silence was all that came after that.

Kurumu looked at Moka in shock. "What the hell just happened?"

"I… don't quite know myself." Moka admitted.

'What is he worthy of, to my Inner Self?' She wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Durin and Padawan Jace Konran were waiting in the council room. Their request for a meeting about Lord Chaos was accepted quickly, and the Masters gathered as soon as they could.

The current debate was how to handle this information.

"We should send a team of Jedi to investigate what he is doing." Master Aaron said.

Master Durin was more in favor of action, however, "There is no need to investigate, we must grant him swift justice for his actions. I say that we send a Strike Team of Knights to defeat him."

"Master Durin, aren't you taking this a bit… personally?" Master Jax asked.

"Of course not." Master Durin replied evenly.

"Chaos is a special case. He was a former Jedi Knight, who willingly gave himself to Darkness. But, from what we've heard from the Imperials, he is not a cruel person within the Sith either. He does not slay in cold-blood, his anger might drive him to terrible things, but few things anger him. Honestly, if any of them were capable to return to the Light, it would be him. That is, of course, only true if what we've heard is true." Jedi Grand Master Shan explained.

"Which brings us back to the reason as to _why_ he fell. The boy was a promising Knight, he defended others without hesitation and would willingly sacrifice himself for the good of all. Yet he falls into Darkness without any obvious reason. He did not ask for help to control this Darkness in him, no, instead he just goes with it." Master Lelouch said with a frown.

Master Lelouch turned to Jace. "You are his younger brother, am I correct, Padawan Jace?"

Jace nodded in response.

"Do you know why he turned?" Master Aaron asked.

Jace looked down sheepishly, and thought about it for a moment or two. "There were always _two_ things he complained about when it came to the Order." He admitted.

"And they were?" Grand Master Shan asked.

"The first was the treatment of Youkai. He said that just because they felt like creations of the Sith did not mean that we should hunt them down indiscriminately." Jace explained.

"Youkai? That… is a strange reasoning for leaving. After all, the ones that were dealt with were always taking actions against the innocent." Master Jax frowned.

"The other reason?" Grand Master Shan asked.

"He said that he felt like a prisoner…" Jace said, looking down.

Stunned silence filled the room. The Masters were surprised by this, well… all except Durin.

"He always said that he wanted to live his life to the fullest. That he wanted to fall in love with whoever he wanted. He once told me that what had driven him to master the Force was to grant himself freedom. Freedom from the harsh laws of every organization and being outside of himself. The thing he fought for… was the freedom to do what he wanted with his life, despite being a Jedi." Jace said.

The stunned silence was over now.

Masters bickered with each other, while the Grand Master's expression remained thoughtful. Master Durin in particular found this excuse unacceptable.

"He had chosen his life… he chose to be a Jedi. To forsake that on a whim is not a just thing. This makes him a traitor as well as a murderer." Master Durin said with an impassive face.

"I have my suggestion now, if the council will hear it." Grand Master Shan said.

Despite the bickering, the Masters immediately turned to face Satele Shan. Despite her young age, her place as Grand Master was achieved because of her wisdom and power. So when she had a suggestion… well, it was listened to.

"I suggest we send a team of Knights to Chaos. This team will not act as an offensive squadron; they will not attack him on sight unless he is doing something to justify it. They will act as observers, and will give us updates on his actions. If he has the potential to be saved from Darkness, they will inform us of this, and we will decide how to proceed." The Grand Master finished.

Thoughtful silence filled the room, as the Masters contemplated the idea.

"All in favor?" Shan asked.

Every hand went up. A unanimous vote it seems.

"Master Durin, what was the last known location of Chaos?" Shan inquired.

Durin grimaced. "According to my Padawan… He's in the Earth System."

"Why would he go there?" Shan asked.

Jace raised his hand, requesting permission to speak. Shan allowed it.

"Youkai." Was all Jace said.

Durin sighed. "It makes sense. After all, Youkai were one of his complaints. Do you know where he might be going?"

"High School." Jace muttered, but everyone heard it.

"Well… That makes it more interesting. Since this will be a place for teens, it seems we must select Knights of that age range." Shan said, and the Masters agreed. "Padawan Jace Konran. You will go and take the test to become a Knight. Should you pass, you will lead the team."

"Why me, Grand Master?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Because your brother won't kill _you _on sight." Durin said as though it was obvious.

The Masters agreed and the decision was made.

'I'm coming to see you, Jiyuu.' Jace thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well that's chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, I am having more OCs join in, cause every Sith Lord has a bunch of Jedi trying to kill him, or 'save' him. Poor Sith Lord.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free. –Jim Morrison_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Star Wars at all. I merely own the OCs I made.**_

Jiyuu awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. He quickly got his preparations out of the way so he could meet up with Moka and head to class. While he got dressed, he looked over and saw his lightsaber on his desk.

'What the hell? Where did that come from?' He thought as he inspected it. Sure enough, it was his lightsaber, and after a bit of inspection of the desk, he saw a note.

It read,

_To Sith Lord Jiyuu Konran.  
A disturbance will soon arrive that will warrant the use of this weapon, so in response I have had it delivered to you now. You are permitted to carry it and make use of it, if needed._

_Please refrain from lethal force upon the students._

_ The Chairman_

Jiyuu snorted. 'I'll keep that last part in mind… But how did he get it?' He shrugged, figuring it was just one of the many mysteries of this world.

He activated the lightsaber, and its silver blade crackled to life. It hummed in his hands, and as much as he hated to admit it, he truly missed this weapon.

This was not a tool of a Sith Lord; this was the weapon of a Former Jedi Knight. He gazed at it, lost in thoughts and memories, before realizing that he needed to go. He deactivated the saber and clipped it to his belt. He took the note as well, just in case the teachers gave him a hard time and left the dorm.

After about a few minutes, he ran into the target of his affections, Moka Akashiya.

She ran up to him and smiled softly. "Good morning Ji-kun."

"Morning, Moka-chan." Jiyuu replied.

Before she asked, he tilted his neck and beckoned to her. She happily bit into him and drank her fill. He got used to the pain over the past week or so of this, so the only thing he felt now was that good feeling it gave him. Not that that's _why_ he lets her drink his blood, but still.

When Moka and Jiyuu parted, she licked her lips happily and sighed in contentment. "Your blood is so delicious, Ji-kun."

Jiyuu chuckled, and now that Moka got a better look at him, she noticed the cylindrical object attached to his belt. "What's that, Ji-kun?" She asked, pointing at the object in question.

Jiyuu unclipped his lightsaber and showed it to her. "This is my lightsaber. I've had it for 8 years now, it is the weapon of a Jedi… As well as a Sith Lord. This saber has saved my life many times, and it might have to do it again very soon." He explained to her, feeling nostalgic.

Moka cringed at the saber. "Eek! This is the weapon Jedi use to slay Monsters!?"

Jiyuu frowned for a second. He sighed and nodded in response. "Don't worry about it Moka-chan. I have permission to carry this, but I don't plan on using it at all."

"Promise?" Moka asked.

"I promise." Jiyuu confirmed, smiling. He clipped the saber to his belt again.

"All right, that's good enough for me." Moka said happily. "Let's go to class!"

"Yes, let's." Jiyuu nodded. The two walked off to their homeroom class.

When they got to class, they received a special announcement.

"All students will go to the club fair after class! Choosing a club is mandatory here at Youkai Academy!" Ms. Nekonome said smiling.

Jiyuu raised his hand and half the class cringed in fear… those were the ones who actually knew what he could do when he moved his hands. "Question, Sensei."

"Yes, Konran-kun?"

"Why is it mandatory?"

"So we can fit in with human society better, of course!" The teacher said, as though it were obvious.

Jiyuu shrugged. "Good enough for me."

Jiyuu was suddenly aware of daggers being glared at him, an extra pair that is. He turned his head and found it to be Kurumu. "Hey Kurumu-san, problem?" He asked curiously.

Kurumu flinched. "N-no, nothing at all." She whimpered in fear.

Oh, the males in the class were _PISSED_.

"What did he do to our Kurumu-san!?"

"Grr, he acts so tough, being able to intimidate a girl."

"I'll kill him… later… Fufufufu…"

Jiyuu rolled his eyes and let class go on as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was friggin' pandemonium and total, unrestrained chaos.

Jiyuu already loved the club fair.

"Hey, Ji-kun!" Moka yelled, finally able to find Jiyuu.

"Yes, Moka-chan?" Jiyuu responded.

"What club do you want to join?" Moka asked curiously, panting slightly.

"Whichever one you're in of course." Jiyuu said smiling. Moka blushed a little bit at that but smiled back.

"I haven't found one yet, so let's get started!" Moka exclaimed cheerfully.

Many, many, MANY clubs wanted Moka with them… unfortunately it was for perverted reasons, and Jiyuu would not allow Moka to be treated in such a way. These perverts were dealt with swiftly, usually a mind-trick or a force push. But! ... He tried to keep it as subtle as he could.

His greatest fear was being so protective of Moka, that she wouldn't be able to make any friends. Jiyuu wasn't a fool, he knew what it meant, Moka being a vampire, him being human. She will live for a _very_ long time. Unless she gets killed, she might be alive forever. Jiyuu might live for a couple hundred years at most, with enough mastery in the Force…

So when he died, and he will one day, he wanted to make sure Moka wouldn't be alone anymore. It was the least he could do for her…

Thank the Dark Side; Moka snapped him out of these depressing thoughts.

"We can't seem to find anything normal around here, can we Ji-kun?" Moka asked worriedly.

"This is a school for Ayashi, I would be surprised if there was such a thing as _normal_." Jiyuu reminded her.

As if on cue, a teenager, most likely a 3rd year, walked up to the pair.

"Oh? Then how about joining the swimming club?" The teen asked.

Many outbursts from the male population about how hot she was, but Jiyuu didn't care about that. The Force was giving him a warning flare about this one. He really didn't like how she eyed Moka with a bit of contempt.

Her expression returned to cheery mode. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?"

Tamao tried to touch his face affectionately, saying, "All the members are female, so we'll pay close attention to any male members!" Jiyuu cringed at the contact, and he stepped back quickly.

"Well Moka-chan?" Jiyuu asked, unwilling to make any decision without her.

"Eh? Uh… I don't want to…" Moka said shyly.

"Good enough for me." Jiyuu responded, glad to have an excuse to get away from all the half-naked teens. 'Normally, there would be something wrong with me, but I only have eyes for Moka… That and these girls give me a bad feeling. They look at me like I'm lunch…'

Needless to say, the teenage girls in question were a bit irritated when Jiyuu dragged Moka away from the crowd.

Moka sighed in relief after they got far away from the bikini-clad club.

Jiyuu picked up on this, and was concerned for Moka. "What's wrong Moka-chan? Is water that bad?"

Moka twiddled her fingers, something she seemed to do when she was either lying or trying to avoid a question. "Uh… nothing at all, Ji-kun."

"I know your tell, Moka-chan. You can't lie to a Sith Lord." Jiyuu chuckled. Moka jumped a little bit when she was called out so easily, but before she could say anything she was swiftly cut off by Jiyuu. "You don't have to tell me about it, we all have our secrets."

"What kind of secrets do you have?" Moka asked, regaining her composure.

"The dark and evil kind." Jiyuu admitted. "That, and the familial kind."

Jiyuu thought for a second. "Ok, I DO have a couple romantic-based secrets… Damn, I have a lot of secrets." He grimaced.

Moka giggled at her friend. "Tell me about some of those romantic secrets of yours, and maybe I'll tell you about the whole water thing."

Jiyuu looked at her curiously. "Well… I suppose that's alright…"

"The first thing is that I've never had any kind of real relationship with anyone of the female group. Outside of cooperation and teamwork that is." Jiyuu told her. Moka raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why weren't you taken? You are great guy, Ji-kun." Moka asked, blushing at what she had just said.

Jiyuu blushed too, but he tried to ignore it. "Well… Jedi aren't allowed to love, at least… Not allowed to get married and have emotional attachments." He explained to her.

Moka gaped at him. "That's harsh… Never being able to love anyone, or getting to be close to someone…"

"It is." Jiyuu agreed. "Then when it came time for me to a Sith, well… Women were absolutely terrified of me. Even if I wanted to court someone, they'd only agree out of fear."

Moka looked at her friend with sympathy. "It sounds like a lonely life."

"It was a life of paranoia, betrayal, and worse… politics." Jiyuu said, shivering at the last one.

"So, I never got to really fall in love with anyone until recently." Jiyuu said. He slapped his hand to his mouth, realizing what he just said. 'Curse my impulsive attitude!'

Moka stood there, twiddling her fingers again. "Um… Who are you in love with?"

Jiyuu was absolutely terrified now, for the first time in his life. 'Great, I can fight rancors bare-handed, defeat 10 Jedi at once, and squash a rebellion on a planet. Confessing my feelings, however…'

He was saved from answering by the screams.

The manly screams, that is.

"Did that come from?" Moka asked, afraid.

"The swimming club's pool." Jiyuu confirmed.

The pair looked at each other. "We could just ignore it, Moka-chan."

"No… we should help them." Moka told him.

"Your wish, is my command." Jiyuu said smiling.

"Great! Then when you're all done, you can tell me who you love." Moka said with a smile.

'Damn, she's getting better at manipulating me.' Jiyuu thought approvingly.

"Oh yes, my Inner Self wants to help you fight from now on as well." Moka informed him, remembering her promise.

"Should I let her out now, or later?" Jiyuu asked.

"Hmm…" Moka contemplated. "Now, please."

Jiyuu was happy to comply, and after a quick tug, the rosary came off with a small clink.

"Hello Moka-san." Jiyuu said with a small smile.

"**Hello Jiyuu. I see Omote has yet to realize what I meant earlier."** Inner Moka smiled.

"Earlier?" Jiyuu asked perplexed.

"**I'll tell you later, Jiyuu. Let's go and deal with this little 'issue'."** Inner Moka said calmly, before dragging him off towards the swimming pool.

Jiyuu couldn't help but smile while being dragged off by his Moka's other half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The unsealed vampiress and the Sith Lord arrived at the pool and Jiyuu understood why he felt like food earlier.

The males were all lying, mostly drained apparently, face up in the pool. All the cute girls in the club were now in their monster forms, all of them mermaids.

"What!? Mermaids!?" Jiyuu exclaimed. Then he grumbled. "No wonder I felt like food."

Moka was shivering in terror, he looked at what she was staring at and only saw water. 'This must be her fear is, even strong vampire Moka has something to be afraid of.'

He grabbed his silver haired Moka and pulled her into a hug, she stiffened.

"**Jiyuu… What are you doing?"** Inner Moka growled dangerously.

"Helping Moka-san. I can see that you're… unsettled by the water. So I'm going to handle this for you." Jiyuu told her calmly.

Moka pulled away and glared at him. **"I am not afraid of anything."**

"I am though, and it's losing you." Jiyuu admitted. Moka looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and… happiness?

"**Jiyuu, you don't need t-"** Moka began, but Jiyuu cut her off. "Yes I do. I made an oath didn't I? I'm staying with you for as long as I can. I also don't want to put you into any situations you're completely uncomfortable with… if I can help it of course. So you are going to sit down and watch me fry some fishes." Jiyuu told her firmly.

Moka crossed her arms and glared at him. Jiyuu grinned. "Pretty please?" He teased. Moka just sighed and motioned for him to go on with it. Jiyuu could feel her in the Force though, and he felt a mixture of emotions. Mainly relief, which meant he did the right thing. Annoyance was there, meh. He also detected another emotion, one he couldn't quite place. It was around with his pink haired Moka all the time, but he didn't think he'd find it with this Moka.

Jiyuu decided to make this quick. "Oi! Fishies!"

The Mermaids spun around and glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?"

"I called you fishies, like trout and puffer-fish." He thought for a second and a feral grin came onto his face. "ESPECIALLY puffer-fish."

The response? Oh they were BEYOND PISSED.

"DIE MALE!"

Jiyuu let out a blast of Force Lightning, and it was severely amplified by the water.

Most of the mermaids were, quite literally, cooked.

The most powerful one, Tamao it seemed, splashed Moka with water before being zapped again by a VERY pissed off Jiyuu.

Moka screamed at the contact, and it seemed that she was being electrocuted by the water.

Jiyuu quickly ran over to her, and carried her away bridal style to her dorm room so she could change out of the wet clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about ten minutes, Moka, still unsealed, opened her window and beckoned the Sith inside. Complying, Jiyuu hopped up and onto the window sill, and climbed inside.

Moka's room was actually quite nice, it was far more… regal that his room. Then again, he didn't do anything with his room.

Inner Moka looked him over with approval. In moments, a slightly twisted smile came onto her beautiful face.

"**Yes, Jiyuu. You are worthy."** Inner Moka told him.

"Worthy of what?" Jiyuu asked, honestly confused.

"**You are worthy of being my **_**mate**_**." **Moka told him, slowly but surely approaching the Sith Lord.

"Mate? Why do I like the sound of that?" Jiyuu asked with a dark smile.

Instead of responding, Moka bit his neck. This time, it was _very_ painful, and it took the Sith Lord all of his willpower to not make a sound.

Moka pulled back and smiled softly at him. **"Yes, I know that hurt more than usual, but there is a reason for it. That was not just a simple blood draining procedure. THAT was my mark."**

"You're… mark?" Jiyuu asked perplexed.

"**It marks you as my mate. I will have no one else but you now."** Moka told him.

"Why me?" Jiyuu asked, feeling a mixture of curiosity and ecstasy.

"**You have been nothing but kind to me, and my Outer Self. You throw yourself into danger every day for us. You defeat those who would challenge you for us. You would even go to any lengths to ensure our safety. You are powerful, yet noble. You would show no mercy to any enemy, yet you are still kind. You are a paradox, and enigma to most… myself included I admit. I will not take anyone else but you."** She finished.

Jiyuu was very flattered by all of this, but he still had to ask one thing. "But what about your feelings?"

Moka looked at him, now her turn to be perplexed.

"I… do not want a relationship with you both, if you only wish to be with me for my power, my paradoxicalness, if you will." 'I don't think that's a word, but whatever…' He thought to himself.

"**My Outer Self… She does have the feelings you seek."** Moka admitted.

"But what about you?"

Moka raised an eyebrow. **"It is enough for me to know you are strong."**

"No it's not. It's not enough for either of us. Moka, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you _both_ something." Jiyuu said to her.

Moka nodded, bracing herself.

"I love you. I love the Outer Moka, and now I know I love you." He confessed.

Moka gaped at him in shock. **"Was… was it really so easy for you to admit that?"**

"No, not really. But I can feel your emotions in the Force. There's no hiding it Moka-san. You have the same feelings as Moka-chan." Jiyuu told her with a soft smile.

Moka huffed and stuck her nose in the air. **"I… I need to go. The rosary could break if it stays off for too long."** Without a second thought she reached for the glittering rosary and moved to put it on.

Jiyuu stopped her before she could and pulled her into a hug. "Do not be mistaken, Moka-san. I will gladly accept your offer. I will be your mate, if it is what you desire."

Moka shivered and he could feel her happiness strongly through the Force.

"**Thank you…"** She whispered softly, before clipping her rosary on. The pink haired Moka fell into his embrace, and was asleep.

Jiyuu looked at his Moka-chan before laying her on her bed. "Good night, Moka-chan."

Moka shifted and muttered in her sleep. "Good night…"

Jiyuu smiled and left the room quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Durin was looking at his padawan with pride. Jace Konran had passed the test with flying colors, and was now a full-fledged Jedi Knight.

Jace was very happy with this, but he tried to not jump for joy… for his dignity's sake, you know?

Jace and his now former master walked towards the council room once more. They were going to meet the team Jace would be leading.

When they arrived, Jace was surprised, although not completely, to find that the entire squad was human. They were all teenagers like him, Jace being 15 years old. Altogether, there were about six Jedi. Three males, Jace included, and three females.

The young Knights looked up to see their new leader and inspected him themselves.

Jace looked perfectly normal, compared to his brother that is. He had messy black hair, and green eyes. This was a stark contrast to his older brother's silver hair and what his once blue eyes were. Other than the hair and eye color difference, they still looked about the same. In fact, Jace could probably pass of as a slightly discolored twin of Jiyuu.

The Knights noticed this, and the eldest male asked, "Why does he look like the target?"

Jace answered, "Because the _target_ is my older brother."

They gaped at him for a moment.

The same male asked, "Chaos has a little brother?"

"A Sith and a Jedi are siblings?" The oldest female asked incredulously.

Master Durin stepped in. "For those of you who do not know, the target was once a powerful Jedi Knight, much like yourselves. But be warned, Lord Chaos does not appreciate… Jedi visitors. You are NOT to engage him without a reason, you are to observe and do no more. You will not be able to hide yourselves from him, because you will most certainly stand out, and he has the ability to feel you through the Force. Your only advantage here is young Jace Konran. Despite being a Sith Lord, Chaos will not hurt his brother."

"Now then. Please introduce yourselves." Master Durin finished.

The eldest male said, "My name is Kiseki."

The eldest female said, "I am Luna Song."

The other male, who seemed to be about Jace's age said, "I'm Argo, nice to meet ya."

The teen girl who seemed to be in the middle of the age class for females said, "I'm Cecelia."

The youngest girl said, "Eanna. It's nice to meet you Jace!"

Jace nodded. "You all already know this, but I'm Jace Konran."

Kiseki, the eldest, asked, "What's with that last name? It sounds rather odd."

"Back on Earth, there is a culture and nation called Japan. My last name comes from that culture. The ironic thing is that Konran stands for 'Chaos' in Japanese, or at the very least, that's what I was told by my brother." Jace explained.

"Hence the code name 'Chaos'?" Luna asked.

"Most likely." Jace admitted.

"Yo, Jace. I gotta ask you this… are you wanting to see your brother?" Argo asked.

Jace nodded. "He may be a Sith Lord, but he's still my brother. I want to redeem him, if possible."

"And that's part of what we are looking for, right?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes, it is." Jace confirmed.

"Then we have nothing to worry about!" Eanna said brightly.

"Provided Chaos doesn't kill us on sight." Kiseki snapped.

"He won't." Jace said firmly.

"Anyways, let's get started!" Eanna shouted eagerly.

The team nodded and together went onto their assigned star ship, Redemption.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been an entire day since Moka was splashed with water. 'Perhaps she is still healing?' Jiyuu hoped.

What Jiyuu didn't want to admit, was that he was scared. Scared about this whole 'mate' situation.

It's not that Jiyuu did not want to be with Moka; it was that she wasn't really consulted when her Inner Self 'took the plunge'. Jiyuu smiled at the wording.

Ms. Nekonome called him over after class ended. She gave him Moka's assignments, and asked him what club he joined.

"I haven't joined any club yet, neither has Moka… as far as I know at least." Jiyuu admitted.

"Oh, then you could join my club!" Ms. Nekonome said smiling.

"Which one is that?" Jiyuu inquired.

"The newspaper club!" Ms. Nekonome replied.

"Hmm… Well I'll ask Moka later, if she's all for it the-"

"I'd love to join!" A sweet voice called. Jiyuu spun around and it was Moka.

She looked alright, and she was smiling… Jiyuu took that as a good sign.

"Great! So you both are joining then!?" Ms. Nekonome yelled in joy.

Jiyuu looked at Moka, and when she stared at him for a second, she blushed heavily and looked down. "I'll take that as a yes, Moka-chan." Jiyuu said.

"The newspaper club is saved!" Ms. Nekonome cried out.

Another person decided to join in though. "I'm also joining!" Kurumu yelled out, glaring at Jiyuu.

'Great, just friggin' great. She's going to keep her eye on me from now on.' Jiyuu thought annoyed, but he hid it from everyone else.

Jiyuu saw Moka still looking away from him so he decided to end the charade with her.

"Uh, Nekonome-sensei, we'll be right back. Don't worry, we ARE going to join." Jiyuu explained. Kurumu was going to charge after them but unfortunately…

"Oh Kurumu-san!" Ms. Nekonome called. Kurumu slowly turned to see the cat-woman glaring right at her.

"You've been slacking!" Ms. Nekonome scolded. "Time for a lengthy lecture!"

Kurumu groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu and Moka were sitting together on the roof.

"Moka-chan… why are you acting like this?" Jiyuu asked.

"I… I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

Jiyuu blinked. "What are you apologizing for now?"

"My other self, she forced you into being our mate." Moka explained sadly.

Jiyuu smiled softly. 'So it's not that she doesn't want it, it's just that she feels guilty at my 'lack of choice' in the matter.'

"Moka-chan, I _want _to be your mate. I…" He began, Moka was staring in disbelief. 'Now or never Jiyuu…'

"I love you, Moka-chan. I want to stay with you, I want to _be_ with you… But if you don't feel the same way…" He trailed off, realizing how deep a hole he might have just dug himself.

Moka on the other hand, was smiling wider than he'd ever seen. "Really… do you mean it!?"

Jiyuu smiled at her reaction. "Of course, Moka-chan."

Moka looked so very happy, enough so that Jiyuu refused to even CONSIDER regretting his decision.

Though he had a feeling it would bite him in the ass one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that all the new OCs getting thrown in there won't be too confusing… I hope.**

**Anyway, enjoy your day!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Freedom of the Dark Side**_

_Nobody can give you freedom. Nobody can give you equality or justice or anything. If you're a man, you take it. –Malcolm X_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Star Wars in any way. I merely own my OCs.**_

'Today is either going to suck, or be awesome.

Maybe that's just the Sith (or Jedi) in me talking. It's usually one way or the other around here. Lately, the days have been great! Like yesterday for example…

Where Moka marked me as her mate.

Honestly, I still don't know what that means, but from what I heard and researched about it, I'm like… her fiancé. At the very least, I'm close to it.

And that is PERFECTLY fine with me.'

Jiyuu felt the smile on his face grow while he thought about all of this. Nothing could spoil his good mood today.

Well, that was the theory, at least.

Whilst walking to the main building, he heard the angelic voice of his… mate. 'Hmm, it's going to take some time to get used to calling her that.'

"Ji-kun!" Moka called. Jiyuu turned and smiled and Moka walked up to him and hugged him.

"Can I have some blood?" She asked sweetly. Jiyuu, completely unable to resist his mate, sighed and tilted his neck. She bit in and drank eagerly.

When Moka finished, she pulled back and smiled happily. "So delicious! I'm going to be addicted to you at this rate!"

Jiyuu merely smiled and took Moka's hand. She blushed at first, but then remembered the whole mate situation. At that point, she let Jiyuu lead her to class with a smile on her face.

The boys noticed them holding hands, and the glares and threats increased to new heights. Of course, they didn't _do_ anything about it, and Jiyuu was perfectly content with that. Moka blushed on and off on the way to class.

Class was dull and boring, as usual. 'You'd think a school of monsters would have some interesting classes…'

Luckily for Jiyuu, class ended before he fell asleep. Moka seemed to notice this and teased him about it. "Is it really that hard to stay awake?"

"Maybe if I had some caffeine or something I'd be alright." Jiyuu contemplated.

Moka shook him. "No you don't! That ruins the taste!"

"Taste of what?" Jiyuu asked perplexed.

"Your blood!" Moka told him.

Jiyuu sweatdropped. "More concerned about the taste of my blood than my ability to stay awake? Oh all right, mate of mine. No caffeine." He promised.

Moka smiled and was also blushing. "It's going to take some getting used to… you know, the thought of us being…" Jiyuu put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I know what you mean, Moka-chan." Jiyuu told her. "Anyways, let's go to our new club room." Moka smiled and nodded, Jiyuu took her hand again and they walked to the room together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't a long trip to get to the Earth System. But the Jedi Task Force encountered a new problem immediately.

Luna was staring at the star ship, Blood Rend. All in all, the team admitted that it was impressive. But after _finally_ being able to hack into the ship's systems, they discovered that it was left empty for a while now.

The team combed the star ship, searching all the discovered nooks and crannies hidden away from normal eyes.

Jace quickly found what he was looking for, his older brother's room. There was a password lock on it, but he saw a note sitting right next to it.

It read,

_The one thing I regret leaving behind._

Jace looked at it perplexed, and entered a few words he could think of. Words like, "Morality" and "Friends"…

Then a thought occurred to him. He entered his own name, "Jace". To his surprise the door clicked open.

Jace smiled. His older brother was still thinking about him from time to time, it felt nice knowing that his family hasn't abandoned him yet.

When he walked in, he saw a number of things. Mostly holograms of memorable moments during his time in the Order. He also saw a few things that clued him into his life as a Sith. He looked around for any clues as to where his brother went, and found a small note and journal.

He took the journal and flipped to the last page, unwilling to breach his older brother's privacy. He only saw a small entry in Basic, and it said that he was going to a school of…

Youkai.

"Well, that complicates things." Jace said aloud. The team heard him and was in the room in seconds. They looked around the room, slightly impressed by all the accounts of his Jedi exploits.

"What's complicated?" Eanna asked, slightly concerned.

"I knew he was searching for Youkai, but according to this, he's going to a _school_ filled with them." Jace explained. The Jedi visibly cringed.

"Does it say where the school is?" Argo asked.

"No it doesn't but…" Jace took the note he found and saw it written in Basic as well, except that the handwriting was different from his brother's.

"_To Our Esteemed Jedi Visitors."_ Jace read.

"_I am the chairman to the prestigious school known as Youkai Academy, we already know who you are looking for, and we are willing to let you find him. But be warned, he felt in the force that you would be here, and he now carries his lightsaber once more. Try not to attack the students of our Academy, and the same goes for Mr. Konran. If you take any offensive action against the school, and this includes Konran, we will be forced to execute you all."_ Jace read, blinking at the random changes in attitude.

"_A bus will arrive to get you all shortly. I hope you all enjoy your life at Youkai Academy. Sincerely, The Board Chairman."_ Jace stared at the letter. "Uh… Okay. I think we just got invited to go to high school."

"Hey, it makes our job easier." Kiseki stated. The other Jedi murmured in agreement, and it wasn't too long until they heard a beep outside.

The ship forgotten, the Jedi ran outside to discover a yellow vehicle on wheels waiting for them.

"Well, let's get started." Jace said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then, everyone. Thanks for joining my club!" Ms. Nekonome shouted with glee.

"So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!" Ms. Nekonome announced.

Jiyuu looked around and was both annoyed and amused by the sight. The only members here were Kurumu, Moka and himself.

Jiyuu raised his hand to ask, "Is it really just us three here?"

"Of course not!" Ms. Nekonome told him.

"Excuse me!" A male's voice yelled.

"See, here he comes. The other member!" The cat teacher told the group.

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day." The male said, he walked in carrying two bouquets of roses. "I'm the president of this newspaper club, Ginei Morioka. Pleased to meet you!"

He completely ignored Jiyuu and went straight for Moka and Kurumu. He handed them both a bouquet of roses and complimented them on their beauty. Kurumu blushed and was obviously pleased. Moka on the other hand, was blushing and looking away. Jiyuu felt her worry through the Force, and he suspected that she was afraid of how he would react. So Jiyuu did the sensible thing here, and just let it slide… for now.

"You can call me, 'Gin.' But 'Gin-chan' is good too!" Gin told the girls, still ignoring Jiyuu.

'This guy has a spine, I can tell. I just hope I'm not going to have to break it later.' Jiyuu thought menacingly.

Gin stared at Moka for a little while, which Jiyuu could see made her slightly uncomfortable. 'MUST REPRESS URGE TO KILL. MUST NOT MAKE MOKA MAD.' Jiyuu thought, eyebrow twitching.

Ms. Nekonome waved her hand dismissively at the scene and explained to them, "Gin-kun is the only 2nd year club member, so he's the president. Make sure to ask him about anything you don't know, ok?"

Ms. Nekonome walked away, "Well, I have to get going, I have a staff meeting, have fun!"

"Oh, and Jiyuu-kun, make friends with your sempai, ok!" Ms. Nekonome smiled.

'It's like she _knows_. Man, that's creepy…' Jiyuu shivered.

Gin went on to explain about how the club works, "The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the Academy and putting them in the newspaper!

"We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself." Gin finished.

Moka looked over at her still-fuming mate and tried to calm him down. "He seems like someone we can depend on, right?" Jiyuu bit his lip and nodded. Moka wasn't sure why he was so riled up.

Gin seemed to hear this, "Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk." Gin help up a poster, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!"

"Ok!" Moka and Kurumu shouted with enthusiasm.

'… I really need to chill the fuck out, before I worry Moka too much. I can ignore his antics, for now. I just need to relax and let Moka think I'm having a good time, because it would make her happy.' Jiyuu thought, he 'visibly' relaxed. Moka seemed to sigh, almost out of relief.

Moka and Kurumu walked over to the back wall to put the posters up, and since Gin was ignoring Jiyuu, big mistake, Jiyuu could chill out and keep his eye on Gin.

Moka and Kurumu were attempting to put the posters up, but Gin was telling them to get them higher and higher up there. As the two girls leaned up even higher, Gin squatted down and looked upwards…

'That fucking peeper!' Jiyuu thought, his anger was building up quickly. Moka looked over at him, but Jiyuu was able to, just barely, keep his face straight. 'I'm dealing with HIM later…'

"Hey, Gin-san." Jiyuu called, walking over. Gin stood up and looked a little bit angry at the interruption, but he managed to keep his face passive.

"Yes, kohai?" Gin asked.

"What were you doing squatted down like that?" Jiyuu asked innocently.

Kurumu looked annoyed, apparently realizing that Jiyuu was in the same room as her. Moka looked perplexed at his behavior.

"What's wrong, Ji-kun?" Moka asked.

"Oh this guy? He just told me a got a good look at your panties, that's all." Gin cut in. Moka was blushing furiously, and Kurumu was pissed… although not completely, for some reason.

'Oh, he's _good_.' Jiyuu silently thought. "I have no idea what you're talking about sempai." He said cheerily.

Kurumu slapped him in the face, calling him a Peeping Tom, and dragged Moka off with her. Moka wasn't sure what to think here, Gin seemed to be a nice guy… but even she couldn't take his word over her mate's.

"**Be careful of that 'Gin' male. I smell something dangerous about him."** Moka heard in her mind. It seemed even Inner Moka thought there was something wrong about Gin.

Moka sighed and figured that she'd talk to Jiyuu tomorrow and apologize for Kurumu. She also silently hoped that she'd find Gin _alive_ tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Gin is a dead man… or monster, or… whatever!' Jiyuu thought with his mind on murder. Another part of him thought a different thing, 'I must keep myself held back, or else Gin will end up dead, and Moka-chan won't be very happy about _that_.'

It's funny, because Gin seemed to run off the moment the two were alone. 'I swear, I'm beginning to think everyone is reading my mind.'

It was the morning now. Jiyuu had gotten ready, and was waiting for his mate outside her dorm.

"Good morning Ji-kun!" Moka called happily, she jumped him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Moka-chan. I take it you want some blood?" Jiyuu asked. Moka nodded and bit him happily. While she was having breakfast, Jiyuu saw Kurumu walk out of the dorm as well, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Hey, Moka-san, where did you go?"

Kurumu stopped when she saw Jiyuu holding Moka tightly. Moka had just finished, but was still hugging her mate. Kurumu growled and wrenched Moka 'free' of his grasp, and she dragged her off.

Jiyuu's mind was in an uproar. He was feeling extremely pissed off at how little time he was going to get with his mate, while Kurumu was dragging her off every time they were together. He was seriously fighting the urge to just zap her, and Gin while he was at it. All in all, Jiyuu knew that today was going to suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin was wandering around, trying to find some information. He walked up to a pair of girls and asked, "Hey ladies, do you happen to know anything about that Jiyuu guy and Moka-san's relationship?"

One of the pair piped up, "Well, I'm pretty sure they are dating."

Gin stared at her in shock. "What!?"

The other one smiled at Gin's pain. "Yeah, I heard that Moka kisses Jiyuu on the neck, and the two are always holding hands and are practically joined at the hip. The two have _got_ to be dating."

"WHAT!? NOW WAY! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Gin shouted hysterically. The two girls he was talking to giggled at his pain, and left him there to hyperventilate.

"I've got to deal with this guy now; Moka-san will be mine!" Gin shouted.

Meanwhile, a shadow not too far away smiled devilishly. 'I knew it… Just try me, Gin Morioka.' Jiyuu thought with relish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu went to the club meeting alone, figuring that Gin would enact his little 'scheme' there. Sure enough, Gin walked up to Jiyuu and told him, "Yo, Jiyuu-kun. Today's club activities are being held outside, so just come with me please!"

Jiyuu 'shrugged' and followed him.

Gin led Jiyuu to an area behind the school. It was rather trashy, and there was indeed a trash can sitting under a window. Gin had his camera with him, and after searching that room behind the window, he noticed several presences. 'Okay… obviously a trap, but what kind of trap?'

"Alright, Jiyuu-kun. Our sources say that there is a 'serial peeper' running around. According to them, he might be using that room there as a hideout, so please, get up there and check it for me?" Gin asked.

"Why?" Jiyuu asked flatly.

"Uh… Because I asked you to?" Gin said nervously.

"Why?"

"Because you need to check out that room."

"Why?"

Gin was beginning to get pissed, and it was so very amusing for Jiyuu to play the 'why game' with him.

"JUST DO IT!" Gin yelled.

"Huh!? Who's there!?" A bunch of girls yelled from the inside.

"Oh I see, nice try Gin, but framing me isn't going to be so… easy." Jiyuu told him with a deadly smirk. Gin's eyebrow twitched, and he ran off. Jiyuu hid himself using the Force, and the girls ran out with broomsticks and such before looking at the empty area confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin was trying to convince Moka that Jiyuu was this 'serial peeper' everyone has been hearing about, but she wasn't buying it.

'After all, I remember him making himself invisible using the Force, so he wouldn't be able to get caught if he did…' She shivered at the thought of what he'd be doing with an ability like that.

Gin thought that her shivering was a sign that she was beginning to believe him however, "Moka-san, just meet me up on the roof tonight. I'll have proof that he's the guy."

Moka didn't feel right about it, but she agreed to go nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu found a note on his door.

'_Meet me on the roof tonight, we will settle this there.'_

_ Ginei Morioka_

"Too good to be true." Jiyuu muttered. Nonetheless, he'd be going there to put Ginei… in his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka couldn't believe what Gin was showing her.

When she went up to meet him, he handed her a bunch of photos that were obviously taken by a peeper, and said that he found these in Jiyuu's room.

While the 'evidence' might have convinced other people, Moka could NOT abandon her mate so easily, could she?

Before she could process this information, she heard a dark laugh, both her and Gin jumped at the sound.

"So, you are going to use Moka-chan as a shield against me, Ginei Morioka? How pathetic." Jiyuu said, stepping away from the shadows.

Moka looked at him confused, and he sighed. "Moka-chan, if there _is_ a serial peeper, then it's the guy standing behind you. He just wants you for himself, and is jealous of me." He explained.

Moka nodded, finding herself able to accept her mate's words easily. She moved over to him, but was stopped by Gin. "You know, Moka-san, the full moon drives me _wild_. And since you are not going with me willingly, I'm going to make you my woman by FORCE!" He yelled, shifting into his true form, a Werewolf.

Moka gasped. 'No! A werewolf is usually hailed as one of the few monsters able to stand up against a vampire! Jiyuu is in trouble!'

Jiyuu was smiling calmly though. He looked Gin over a few times, and the smile grew wider, and darker… "Moka-chan, I'm releasing your seal, okay?" Moka nodded.

In an instant, Jiyuu was with her, and the seal was now in his hand. She smiled at her mate's ability to impress her.

When the demonic light of the seal being undone faded, Inner Moka was standing there, stretching and smiling contently at her mate. **"Hello Jiyuu. I've missed you."**

Jiyuu smiled and hugged his other Moka. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, Moka-san."

Moka put her finger to his lips and purred. **"It's just **_**Moka**_** to you, Jiyuu."**

Gin growled at being ignored. He charged at Jiyuu with inhuman speed, only to find his attack blocked casually by Inner Moka. "What!? Impossible! The moon is full!"

Jiyuu smiled and pointed up. "The Force provides a way, Ginei." Gin looked up and to his shock and terror, there were clouds covering the moon.

Moka and Jiyuu looked at each other and shared a feral grin with each other. "I think it's time for you to…" Jiyuu began.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka yelled, kicking Gin in unison with Jiyuu. Gin flew through across the roof, and fell a few stories to the ground.

Jiyuu stretched and laughed. "That feels SO much better!" He said happily. Moka smiled at him, and she slowly stalked towards him.

"**I think you deserve a reward for what you've had to deal with."** Moka purred.

Before he knew it, she pulled him into a deep kiss. And in seconds, he pulled himself together and was kissing her back, with passion.

After a few minutes, the two parted and were looking at each other with satisfaction. **"You know, for someone who's never had a relationship before, that was… really nice."** She admitted.

"I could say the exact same thing to you, Moka." He smiled. He pulled her to him again, and kissed her softly.

Moka sighed, **"I really wish I could stay with you, for a little while longer."**

"We have a long time to do this though, right?" Jiyuu asked her. Moka nodded and smiled. **"A very long time, my mate."**

A few moments had passed while the two looked the other in the eye and then Moka sighed. She snapped her rosary on, and her pink haired self returned to Jiyuu, but this time, she managed to stay awake.

"Oh, Moka-chan. I see you didn't fall asleep this time." He said to her softly. He led her over to a spot where they could sit down together.

"_Moka_, Jiyuu. No more honorifics for us." She said, yawning.

Jiyuu smiled at her, and pulled her close. "Alright, Moka. Here, I'll take you to your room." He lifted Moka up bridal style and took her to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu woke up in the morning, severely freaking out. The Force was screaming at him again, warning him of impending danger, no, IMMEDIATE danger.

He quickly got dressed and rushed outside. He tried to feel out the area through the Force, and discovered an anomaly. There were six anomalies, to be precise. The only things that could do that were Force-users, and certain aliens. Neither was good here.

He ran straight for the anomalies, using the Force to cloak himself visibly and spiritually from them.

It didn't take long for him to find the anomalies, because they stood out far too much.

There were six of them, all hooded and wearing the light-brown robes of the Order. Each carried a single lightsaber, and the power he felt from them was great.

But not _nearly_ strong enough for him.

He decided that the charade was over, and he stepped out and melded into their vision. He let out a dark laugh when a couple immediately activated their lightsabers.

"So, here you are at last. The Force has truly been helping me, to warn me of your coming." Jiyuu chuckled darkly.

"Lord Chaos!" The eldest one shouted, his lightsaber was sapphire blue, and Jiyuu felt hostility directed at him.

"Do you really dislike me already? We've just met, after all." The Sith Lord smiled.

"J-Jiyuu!" The one in the middle shouted. He took off his hood, and Jiyuu's mouth dropped.

"Jace!" Jiyuu said smiling widely. "How nice to see you little bro."

Jace and Jiyuu strode up to each other, and to the Jedi Team's surprise, they hugged each other. "It's been so long Jiyuu, what are you doing here anyway?" Jace asked.

"Well, it _was_ a whim, but now it's really for a girl at this point." Jiyuu admitted. He felt surprise ripple through the Force, coming mostly from the other Jedi. "What? Is it really that surprising to find a Sith with emotions outside of hatred?"

The youngest girl took off her hood; she had shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Well, yes it is. Aren't all Sith supposed to be evil, manipulative, and ready to cause genocide."

Jiyuu frowned and nodded. "Well, the ones that you know of at least."

Jiyuu took off his hood, and there was a ripple of surprise once more. He knew that it was natural. His silver hair alone was enough to put people off guard, the yellow eyes only made it worse, that much he knew. There was also the part where his little brother looked just like him.

Jiyuu felt the blonde girl using the Force. "Ah, okay. No, Eanna-san. I do not eat babies, I do not kill for fun, and my mate is _not_ a demon… she is a vampire."

"Mate?" The other boy asked.

"Think of it like husband and wife, or maybe fiancés, Argo-san."

"V-vampire?" The middle girl asked.

"Yes, she is a vampire. No she does not burn up in the sunlight, Cecelia-san."

"How the hell do you know our names!?" The eldest girl asked.

"Because I can read you by using the force, Luna-san. Any more questions?"

"What's your purpose here?" The eldest male asked accusingly.

"Kiseki-san, I have no purpose here, other than to keep my darling mate happy. I plan to stay with her until I die." Jiyuu rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I feel like I'm in a rapid fire game show or something."

Jace gaped at his older brother, and he knew the Jedi were doing it too. "What? Why? You always said that you wanted to stay free."

"And I am free, I chose to make this decision, I chose the girl I'm with, I _chose_ the life I lead. When I became a Sith, I had hoped to be free of choices then, but all it was, was POLITICS!" Jiyuu exclaimed, annoyed at the memory.

"AHH! I HATE POLITICS!" Jiyuu shouted.

"Anyway," Jiyuu began, his mood shifting. "I know that you are not here to kill me, because I am doing nothing wrong at the moment. Now, I _do_ know that you will use any excuse to kill me, but remember one important thing."

"And what is that?" Jace asked.

"I'm stronger than all you combined." Jiyuu said cheerfully. "My mate could kill you without hesitation, if you pushed her to that point. Together, none of you stand a chance, even if you managed to cooperate."

"Now then little bro, I'm going to go meet up with my mate, would you like to come and meet your future sister?" Jiyuu asked seriously.

Jace looked at the Jedi behind him and they gathered together. They muttered about what they should do, and the plan was to just live their school lives like normal until Chaos did something worthy of being removed. Jace went back to his older brother and nodded.

"Good, now make sure you all enjoy yourselves here at Youkai." He teased the young Jedi Team. "Try not to get too afraid of these monsters here, they can just _smell_ fear."

Jiyuu took his gaping little brother and left five equally stunned Jedi in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was trying to find Jiyuu, but he disappeared. One second, she saw him outside with a worried look on his face, the next he was gone. When she finally started to search, she heard his familiar greeting. "Hey Moka!"

"Jiyuu!" She yelled, spinning around to greet him, and she gasped when she saw who he was with.

Jace stared with open-mouth awe at his brother's 'mate'. "Whoa bro, you certainly picked a good looking one." Jace admitted.

Jiyuu nudged his little brother. "Don't get any ideas, she's _mine_." Jiyuu walked up to Moka, and as if to prove his point, he pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked, Jace could tell even without the Force. She quickly returned the favor and Jace looked away, slightly embarrassed by the scene.

"Moka, this is my younger brother, Jace." Jiyuu told her softly.

"Is he a… Sith too?" Moka asked, referring to the lightsaber.

Jace looked around and saw Moka regarding him with fear. "No, Moka, he's a Jedi. Like I used to be."

Moka shivered in terror. Jace tried to calm her down, "Whoa what's wrong?"

"Jedi… they are murderers…" Moka managed to mutter out. Jace was shocked. Jiyuu would have been offended himself, if it weren't for him knowing the reasoning behind it.

"Now, Moka. He hasn't attacked any monsters, so he's not a _murderer._" Jiyuu spat the word out in disgust. Moka looked up at him and remembered that he was a Jedi once.

"I'm so sorry Jiyuu, I didn't mean…" Moka said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, I know what you meant." Jiyuu told her calmly. "Well little bro, I gotta cut this reunion short for now. I'll see you later."

Jace nodded, still in shock at what she said. 'What does she mean… murderers?'

Jiyuu led Moka away, who was clinging to Jiyuu's arm for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, there we go now. Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please, have nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Freedom of the Dark Side**_

_Freedom lies in being bold. –Robert Frost_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Star Wars in any way. I merely own the OCs.**_

Jiyuu was trying to calm his mate. She was terrified, and there was good reason as far as he was concerned.

Jedi were here. And they were watching him.

Even so, he knew there was nothing to worry about for now. He was merely trying to get Moka to see it like he did.

"It's okay, Moka. They won't do anything to hurt you. Not while I'm alive and kicking. And they won't kill me or do anything bad unless I give them a reason to." Jiyuu told her.

Moka steadied herself and looked into his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Because they sent my little brother with them." Jiyuu shrugged. "But please Moka. Please calm down, everything will be all right. I promise you."

Moka nodded and hugged Jiyuu. "I'm holding you to that, Jiyuu." Jiyuu gulped in response, and Moka giggled.

"Alright Moka, let's go back to school. We have to check out our grades, remember?" Jiyuu told her with a smirk.

Moka nodded, "Okay." The pair got up and walked hand in hand to the now crowded area with the sign, the sign that has the listings on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jace was a bit unnerved by that whole event from before, but was happy when he saw Jiyuu, and his now-calm girlfriend walk out of the forest. The pair walked up to him.

Jiyuu smiled at his younger brother. "Hey Jace. Let's try that again, shall we?" When Jace nodded in response, Jiyuu turned to Moka. "Moka, my mate, this is my younger brother, Jace Konran. He means you no harm. That much I know for a fact."

Moka nodded and smiled at Jace. Jace found himself really liking that smile, and he was beginning to understand why Jiyuu stayed with her. "I'm sorry about earlier, Jace-san. I was… afraid." She admitted.

"Why are you afraid of Jedi?" Jace asked perplexed. When Moka looked at him with a surprised face, Jiyuu stepped in. "Because Jedi have a habit of hunting Youkai down and slaughtering them. Or… they used to."

Jace gaped. "WHAT!?"

Jiyuu merely smiled. "Jace, do you know what prompted me to leave the Order?"

"Lack of freedom?" Jace asked.

"No. Well, that was a reason behind it, but that was not the catalyst. The reason I left was because I was ordered to slay a young Youkai, merely because she was a Youkai." Jiyuu explained.

"… I see. Knowing you, you would have been pissed to have received such an order… did you do it though?" Jace asked.

"No. I refused, and when my Master went to do it, I killed him to save her." Jiyuu told his younger brother.

Jace looked down. "That was when you fell then?"

"It was. I do not regret it, Jace. But I always wish there was another way." Jiyuu told him.

"But there was another way, there is _always_ another way." Jace told his brother.

"Admittedly, yes. But I could not see it at the time and I acted… impulsively. I understand if you hate me for my actions, little brother." Jiyuu said sadly.

After a few minutes of silence, Jace spoke up. "No… No I don't hate you. I understand you better than most people. It was only natural for you to help her, and you did it knowing the consequences. I can't hate you, big bro." Jace told him, smiling slightly.

Jiyuu smiled, and his little brother into a big hug. Using his other arm, he pulled Moka in as well. "Ah, not many members of the Sith get to say they have a family. I'm happy to be an exception to the rules." Jiyuu said with a grin. "Anyways, Moka and I are going to go and see our grades. On the way, I'll tell you the honorifics rules, so you don't refer to someone in a matter that is… confusing to them, or others."

Jiyuu led his brother and his mate away, telling Jace the basics between the usual honorifics. Moka smiled at the sight and walked with the pair. 'I guess… not all Jedi are bad.'

Inner Moka spoke directly to her in her mind. **'That is because he is our mate's younger brother. Our mate… has always been an exception to the rules, his family is no different.'**

Moka smiled, and thought back. 'You're right, Ura-chan.'

'**Of course I'm right… Omote.'**

Moka frowned out her little nickname from her inner self, but continued as though nothing happened. Well, she tried to, until…

"What's wrong Moka? Is she messing with you?" Jiyuu asked.

"What? How did you know?" Moka asked perplexed.

"I can sense your emotions. The Inner you just had a rush of amusement, and you had a twinge of annoyance. So I figured that she had fun at your expense." Jiyuu told her smirking.

Jace looked at his brother, "So wait, you mean she _does_ have two sides?"

"Yes, and pray you never meet the other half, she could probably fight me to a standstill." Jiyuu told him proudly. Jace shivered, wondering just how powerful Moka really was.

The trio arrived at the board with all the grades, and the sight was partially pleasing, and perplexing. Moka found her name at the number 13. Jiyuu smiled and hugged her affectionately. "Good job, Moka." Moka smiled.

Jiyuu's name was at the number… 99. Moka looked at him confused. "Why does that not seem right?"

Jace piped up, "Because it isn't. Jiyuu can use the Force to imprint knowledge in his mind, and he'll be able to recall it with ease."

Jiyuu smirked. "Well you see, I'm a 'monster', rumored to be a weakling human, who can throw people across the campus without even touching them. I can shoot lightning from my hands and choke people with a thought. I can even befuddle the minds of others with a few words. I don't _need_ any more attention here." Jace laughed in response, and Moka giggled as well.

Off in the distance, a young girl stared at the happy trio.

"Congratulations Yukari-san! It looks like you're #1 again." The student smirked coldly. "Your reputation of a genius is well deserved, being here at the age of 11. But please, don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes… You're just an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

"Class representative?" Yukari asked, slightly afraid.

"I despise people who stick out; this outfit is obviously against school rules!" He said, pushing the young girl.

"Your existence gives me a headache! After all… you're a witch, am I right?" The class representative sneered.

A rock flew from right next to Jiyuu and hit the man in the back of the head. Jace frowned at his brother, but Jiyuu held his hands up. "Hey! I had nothing to do with that, I swear."

Moka nudged Jiyuu and pointed in the direction of the witch. An older male was rubbing his head after getting hit and a young girl was laughing at his pain.

"Haha, you deserved that!" The girl laughed.

The older male growled, "HEY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!?" Hey began to slowly transform, and Moka stepped in.

"Stop!" Moka yelled, the male stopped immediately and stared at her in amazement.

Jiyuu muttered, "Great, now I have to deal with this knucklehead before he tries anything with Moka."

Moka glared at the class representative. "I know I have nothing to do with this, but still. You can't use violence against girls!"

People were muttering about Moka coming to Yukari's defense, and before they knew it, the class representative was being held up in the air by and irate Jiyuu.

"And if I catch you doing _anything_ with Moka or the girl there, you _will_ regret it, you hear me?" Jiyuu growled. The class representative shivered in fear and nodded hastily.

"Good, now get out of her sight." Jiyuu said dropping the man unceremoniously to the ground.

The class rep, and his cronies ran away immediately, and Jace decided that he liked that side of his brother. The protective side that is, not the threatening side.

Moka smiled at Jiyuu before turning to the young girl. "Are you all right?"

The girl stared at Moka in awe, "Oh, thank you so much for helping me! My name is Yukari Sendou!" She tackled Moka in a big hug and Jiyuu worried that he might have scared off the wrong person. 'Oh well, I shouldn't be worried… Moka and I are already together, and she needs more friends.'

"Wow! That's so cool, I heard that you are in the same grade as us, and even ranked at number one, even though you are only 11 years old!" Moka complimented.

"Oh me? Well, cool is not the… I mean, I'm not… Well…" Yukari twiddled her fingers. "You're the one who is cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know… I…"

"I LOVE YOU MOKA-SAN!" Yukari yelled, tackling the pretty vampire.

Jace and Jiyuu felt their jaws drop in unison at the sight before them.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love you with a little bit more. And this time, you even came to save me… So now I now that I love you!" Yukari explained. She grabbed Moka's hand, "Please go out with me!"

Jiyuu's eyebrow twitched. "She's just a child, she's just a child." He muttered. Jace looked at his brother with concern, and grew even more so when he realized that he was holding back his instinct to kill.

Jace muttered to his brother, "Should we get out of here before you snap?"

"No, I'll be fine." Jiyuu said curtly, still reciting the chant in his head.

"Err… as a friend…" Moka told her, knowing that she already had someone in her life for that.

"Yay!" Yukari said smiling. "I'm so happy!" She grabbed Moka tighter and the Sith and the Jedi sweatdropped.

When the four of them were walking around together, Yukari was groping Moka in the halls. This pissed Jiyuu off to no end, as his mate was being humiliated before his eyes.

"Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Yukari announced, and every male gaped and had a big dumb grin on their faces.

"Whoa! Look at that! She gets to hold Moka's funbags!" A male announced, before being promptly sent flying into a wall.

Moka looked back to find her mate twitching in anger, as Jace tried to calm him down.

"Alright, Yukari-san. That is _enough_." Jiyuu said calmly.

Yukari spun around to address the Sith for the first time. "Hey! Don't get in our way! I know all about you!"

Jiyuu looked at his brother. "What are the odds she knows more about me personally than the Jedi Council?"

"Pretty high." Jace admitted.

"Jiyuu Konran. Grades: Barely in the double digits. Athletic Ability: Fairly Average. Hobbies: Causing trouble for others! You are an average student!" Yukari accused.

"Never mind little bro, she knows nothing." Jiyuu sighed.

"You are _not_ worthy of being near Moka-sama!" Yukari announced.

"What do you think Moka, am I worthy of being near you?" Jiyuu asked, ignoring the witch.

Everyone went silent, realizing that he addressed Moka without an honorific.

Moka smiled. "Of course, Jiyuu."

The males gasped at the casual use of each other's first names.

Jace was restraining his laughter, remembering what his brother said about not using an honorific.

Yukari frowned at Moka. "But Moka-sama! He is weak and mean while you are strong and kind! He is mischievous and dumb, but, you're helpful and smart! It's like comparing a snapping turtle and the moon!"

Jace looked at his brother with a bit of awe, "You know, I'm surprised you've kept your self-control so far."

"Yeah, I don't give a damn if she insults me, but Moka on the other hand…" Jiyuu muttered.

"I didn't see her insulting Moka-san." Jace pointed out.

"Oh! Then you didn't notice the obvious groping scene we just had in front of us?" Jiyuu snapped back. Moka blushed when she realized that he had seen that.

Yukari grew very annoyed with them ignoring her and talking to each other as though she wasn't there, so she waved her wand yelling, "I'll make sure you never get close to Moka-sama again!"

Brooms and buckets flew out of a nearby closet and attacked the pair. Jiyuu had to admit that it was rather impressive to see a child with that ability, but even so…

It was a child's trick.

Jiyuu unclipped his lightsaber, and when Jace noticed, he did the same. "I'm not in the mood to play janitor, so I'll make this quick." Jiyuu told her, visibly annoyed. Two lightsabers crackled to life, one was silver and the other green. The sabers flashed around the air in multiple arcs, which had frightened Yukari, while Moka was being impressed by it.

The two lightsabers quickly deactivated and were clipped onto their respective belts once more. The brooms were all sliced to pieces, and the buckets did not fare any better.

Yukari jumped in front of Moka. "Don't worry, Moka-sama. I'll protect you!" Jiyuu facepalmed in response to this, and looked at the young girl with a twitching eyebrow.

"Why is it… that every single time… I save myself, or even Moka… I am the dangerous one here!?" He panted in anger. 'Must not… Must not… Must resist urge… Only a child… Moka will be pissed…' His thoughts were a blur, and weren't helping him calm down.

"I'm sorry Moka, but I need to get the fuck out of here before I do something I'll regret later." Jiyuu pleaded. Moka nodded and smiled sadly.

"I understand Jiyuu."

"Thank you… I need a breather." Jiyuu said, restraining himself completely. He walked away, leaving Jace. Jace shrugged and decided that he would stay with Moka. He'd keep an eye on her for his brother.

While Moka and the now happy Yukari walked off, Jace followed them quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are the fools that like to challenge me when I need them?" Jiyuu muttered to himself.

Those elder Jedi from before, Kiseki and Luna, walked out of the shadows and approached Jiyuu.

Kiseki glared at the irate Sith Lord. "What have you done this time?"

"What do you mean?" Jiyuu asked, obviously confused.

"You're angry. That means that you are about to take out your frustrations on someone, or you have just done it." Luna explained.

Jiyuu smiled, realizing that she guessed his intentions clearly. "Unfortunately, it's the former."

"Well, we can't have you hurting innocents, Chaos." Kiseki explained. "We just got orders from the Council to defeat you in combat. Apparently, they need us elsewhere."

"You two? Defeat me? HAH!" Jiyuu yelled. "I'll tell you what, if you are genuinely serious about this, I'll show you the original me. You will be fighting Jiyuu Konran, Jedi Knight." He said, drawing out his lightsaber, and activating it. The two Jedi in front of him did the same.

Jiyuu drew upon the Force, strengthening his reflexes, while simultaneously warning the other Jedi, including his brother. "Alright, shall we begin?"

Kiseki nodded, he charged for the Sith Lord, swinging his saber downwards, it was deflected by the Sith's silver saber, and he was quickly kicked back by Jiyuu.

Luna jumped to her friend's aid, only to be Force Pushed in the opposite direction.

"Is that all you've got?" Jiyuu asked, unimpressed. The two Jedi looked at each other and nodded, together they charged, and brought their lightsabers swinging horizontally, and in opposite directions. Jiyuu jumped over the pair and kicked Kiseki in the head, while bringing his saber down on Luna. Luna managed to block the saber, but was thrown backwards by another Force Push.

Kiseki managed to recover, while getting up he was quickly sent flying by the Former Knight's Force Push.

"What the hell is going on!?" A voice called. Jiyuu looked over and saw the other four Jedi charging for him. Luckily, they hadn't drawn any sabers yet. Unluckily… he suspected that that would change soon.

Jace looked at the carnage and saw the older Knights struggling to get up. He saw Jiyuu standing there calmly, and he realized that Jiyuu had fought them back with ease. Eanna and Argo were unsure as to what to do, and Cecelia entertained the idea of jumping in.

"Jiyuu! What's going on?" Jace asked.

"These two knuckleheads said that they were ordered by the Council to execute me now, and go home. Apparently, you are all needed somewhere else." Jiyuu said looking bored.

Luna had managed to get up, and took a defensive stance. "Come on, Chaos! Why aren't you attacking!?"

"Because you are not facing Chaos, you are facing _me_. You are fighting Jiyuu Konran. And I do not go on the offensive. Not when I have you two to attack for me. Are you ready to give up now?" Jiyuu asked.

Kiseki growled and charged Jiyuu. "Kiseki! No don't!" Jace called.

Jiyuu let the angered Jedi charge him, and side-stepped the thrust of his saber. In a flash, Kiseki was screaming, as Jiyuu slashed his arm off with ease. "This is over." Jiyuu said flatly, as he hit Kiseki right in the head with a Force Push, knocking the Knight unconscious.

The other Jedi were staring in true fear, as the Knight who was supposed to be one of the best of them, was so casually defeated… and defeated badly.

"Jiyuu! That was… That was uncalled for!" Jace yelled.

"Don't worry about it; he can get that arm replaced. Besides, I needed to teach him a lesson in humility." Jiyuu informed him.

Youkai gathered, looking at the lightsabers in fear. Murmurs of them all being Jedi swept across the campus. Moka and Yukari finally managed to get on the scene, Yukari coming reluctantly. Moka looked at the carnage, and shivered in fear at the gathering of Jedi.

Jiyuu ignored the crowd and stared intently at the Jedi. "Luna. I want you to get me a connection to the Council. I am settling this _now_."

Luna scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will kill Kiseki right here and now?" Jiyuu offered. "And yes, you are now dealing with Chaos."

Luna scowled. She looked over to the other Jedi and they all nodded. "Fine." She said. Jace and Argo picked up their unconscious companion. The seven of them left to go and talk to the council.

Moka and Yukari looked at the group leaving, and Moka was worried for her mate's safety.

'**You shouldn't be worried, did you not see what he did to that Knight?'** Inner Moka said.

'I know, but still…' Moka thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu looked at the holos of all the Masters and smirked. "Ah, together again."

Master Durin scowled. "You were not supposed to be the one who contacted us."

"After Kiseki and Luna tried to kill me on the 'Council's orders', I felt the need to clear this up right now." Jiyuu told the assembled Masters.

"We did no such thing!" Master Lelouch told him. Many of the Masters nodded in response.

"Oh, I know. I think it was just _one_ Master who made the call. Perhaps he deceived the two into thinking it was a Council decision, but even so, one of you has tried to have me killed for no reason." Jiyuu explained, annoyed.

"I'd say we would have plenty of reason to have you killed Chaos." Durin said with anger.

"Oh Durin, I just _knew_ you would be the one to say that." Jiyuu smirked. "How is he, by the way? The sole survivor of the massacre on Balmorra? Wasn't he your… former apprentice?"

"What are you implying Chaos?" Master Jax asked with a frown.

Jiyuu rolled his eyes. "OBVIOUSLY, I am saying that out of all of you, Durin here is the most likely one to have me offed. Besides, I know he has always been a man of action with no tolerance for 'traitors'."

"You would accuse him of attempted murder!?" Master Aaron exclaimed.

"Please, it's not attempted murder if the victim is a Sith Lord." Jiyuu told him. "At least, that's the idea."

"I have to ask you something, Jiyuu Konran." Grand Master Shan told him. Jiyuu smiled.

"At least someone here knows my name. Very well Grand Master, ask away."

"What are you doing there?" Shan asked.

"I am staying because I made a promise. That and the one I hold the promise to, is now my mate, in Youkai terms at least. I have no desire to leave this world without her, and she does not desire to leave. So I will probably be here until one of us dies. And seeing as she is a vampire; that might be a _long_ time." Jiyuu told the Grand Master honestly. She seemed to pick up on this and smiled.

"You've grown tired of this, haven't you?" Shan asked.

"Of course, Master. I never wanted to be a monster; I just wanted to live my life like everyone else. The life of a Jedi, the life of a Sith Lord, these lives are meaningless if I live them alone." Jiyuu told her smiling.

Satele Shan nodded. "Jedi Task Force, you are all hereby ordered to withdraw. Your presence is not needed there anymore." The Jedi Team was surprised, but nodded stiffly. "You will not have been able to defeat him, even if he was doing something evil here. Therefore, we will just keep our eye on you Jiyuu. If we find you doing more evil, we will strike you down."

Jiyuu nodded curtly and turned to his brother. "It's been nice seeing you, little brother." Jace nodded and smiled. "Yeah, have a nice life, and I hope I see you again under better conditions."

"Oh we will, Jace, we will." Jiyuu promised, and then he left. The Jedi Team watched him walk away with mixed emotions, and Jiyuu used the Force to get himself back to Moka.

'One last thing to deal with today.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while to find them, despite using the Force, but he did eventually find his mate and the young girl that has been a thorn in his side for a while now. He cloaked himself using the Force, so he could hear what they were saying to each other.

"Please, Yukari-chan, you have to give Jiyuu a break. He's nothing but kind and gentle to me." Moka told her, feeling a little guilty for not being with her mate much today, seeing as he always wanted to spend the day with her.

"Moka-sama, that guy is evil! I think he's a Jedi, and you know what Jedi do to monsters!" Yukari told her.

"No, he's not a Jedi, Yukari-chan. He gave that up a while ago, after…" Moka began, but she didn't want to say his secrets out loud, after all they were _his_ secrets.

"Why do you defend that guy!? He would kill monsters like us in a heartbeat if he wanted to!" Yukari exclaimed.

Moka grew annoyed, and Jiyuu was able to see it, let alone feel it. "That's enough Yukari-chan! I want to spend time with him and that's final. It's my decision after all."

Yukari looked down and looked like she was crying. "Moka-sama… fine! If you don't want to be my friend then that's okay… After all, I've always been alone…" She ran away crying.

Moka looked very guilty and hung her head low. Jiyuu stepped out of the shadows and hugged her, trying to comfort her. She was surprised by his appearance, but hugged him back anyway. The two stayed like that for a little while, until Jiyuu felt a pang in the Force, warning him of danger, but it was heading for…

"Yukari-chan is in trouble." Jiyuu said calmly. Moka looked up at him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because the Force told me so." Jiyuu smiled. "Come on, we better get moving. I'll let the other you out when we get there." Moka nodded.

"We have to move quickly, so I'm carrying you." Jiyuu told her, before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal style. She blushed at the sudden gesture, but wrapped her arms tighter around Jiyuu to ensure that she stayed with him.

Jiyuu ran like a bat out of hell, thanks to the Force. He was moving faster than a person would _drive_ around here. Moka was shocked to see how quick he could be, and Inner Moka continued to grow impressed with her mate as he showed more of his power. The trees of the forest were a blur of green and brown, and eventually Jiyuu slowed to a walk.

Moka looked up at Jiyuu, who was now calmly walking. "Why are you walking?"

"We're here." Jiyuu smiled. He put Moka down, and the two looked at the 'fight', if you could call it that.

There were three lizardmen, who were glaring down at a crying and defenseless Yukari. Her wand was quite a few feet away from her, but the lizardmen still looked a little injured. Jiyuu smiled knowing that the girl got a few licks in before he and Moka took over.

Moka didn't even wait for him to pull off her rosary, she just charged straight for Yukari. "Stop! Get your hands off of Yukari-chan!" Moka yelled.

Yukari had a different idea, "No, Moka-sama! Run away, they'll eat you for sure!"

The three lizardmen looked Moka over, and smiled. "Yes, she does look tasty. And she's got _those! _And_ those! _And_ those!"_

Jiyuu didn't quite know what he was referring to, but a piece of him was pissed off at someone else ogling her. **'She is MINE.'** A voice in his mind growled. Jiyuu stopped and frowned, knowing that it wasn't him who thought that. 'Uh… Who are you?' He called out. There was no response, so he just chalked it up to the frustrations that he had been dealing with lately.

Jiyuu walked up to the group calmly, but letting his Dark Side energy flow. The assembled Youkai, Moka included, shivered at his dark presence. He calmly walked up to Moka and smiled at her. "Shall we begin, my love?" Moka blushed at his last words, but nodded nonetheless.

Jiyuu grabbed her rosary and pulled.

*Clink*

The rosary came off easily, and Moka's Youki erupted. In moments, Jiyuu saw his silver-haired half of his mate and he smiled wider. "Hello, Moka. It's nice to see you again."

Inner Moka smiled warmly, but quickly returned to a cold glare. _**"You have been neglecting your duties, mate."**_ Yukari gasped. The lizardmen were pissed at being ignored, but they were stuck in place at the moment.

"We'll talk about that later, Moka. For now we should remove the lizardmen pests from your sight." Jiyuu said with a hint of boredom evident. Inner Moka nodded and the pair walked towards the still paralyzed lizardmen.

"So, you three are so weak, that you had to gang up on a child? Three against one I can understand, but only if that _one_ is so powerful that you had no chance of victory individually. But three against a child is… well, that just puts you at the lowest place in society. You are scum, and do you know what?" Jiyuu asked.

"Get them!" The leader managed to say, and the lizardmen broke free. They charged the vampire and the Sith Lord, fully intent on killing them. The pair smiled at this sudden boldness, and Jiyuu leapt for the two lackeys, allowing his mate to deal with the leader.

The Sith used his fists this time, not feeling like dealing with the aftermath of two dead students. He quickly punched one into a tree and caused him to groan in pain before passing out. The other lizardman attempted to punch Jiyuu in the gut, but Jiyuu caught his hand.

With a sickening *Crack* the wrist of the monster was broken. The monster screamed in pain, before being quickly knocked out with a vertical strike.

The leader was dumbfounded. "Im… Impossible! Defeated so easily!?"

Moka walked up to the leader calmly, and the lizard was shivering in fear. _**"What my darling mate was saying earlier, was that you are scum. And scum like you need to KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**_ She yelled, kicking him while saying that last part. The lizardman flew into a few trees, and landed a good 50 feet away.

"Good kick, Moka." Jiyuu praised smiling. Moka dragged him off, and went straight to Yukari.

"_**Listen up here, little one. I, and my Outer Self, enjoy spending our time with this one. If you are so intent on being friends with her, then you are going to have to…"**_ Moka began to scold her, but Jiyuu cut her off with a quick peck on Moka's lips, causing Yukari to gape. Moka stopped and glared. _**"What was that about?"**_

"What she means, Yukari-chan. Is that you don't have to be alone. I want to be your friend too, if that's alright with you." Jiyuu said, trying to patch things up.

Yukari looked at him in a new light. He fought viciously, not hesitating to seriously injure his opponents. He had to deal with her playing tricks on him, and even keeping him away from Moka. He was not just protecting Moka-sama, but protecting _her_. She smiled and hugged the Sith Lord. "I'm so sorry Jiyuu-sama! You are definitely a guy worthy of Moka-sama."

Moka sighed, and pulled them apart. Jiyuu knew what was coming next, so he turned to Yukari and said, "Are you all right? Do you need any help getting back?"

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Because I'm either about to get scolded or something else… By Moka." He admitted. Yukari gulped and left in a hurry, not wanting to see this Moka mad. "Smart kid." Jiyuu smirked.

"_**Now about you abandoning your duties…"**_ Inner Moka said with a dark smile on her face.

Jiyuu gulped, "Uh… Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"_**I think you know."**_ Moka grabbed him and bit his neck, drinking his blood. The pain that he had forgotten when Outer Moka bit him was back, but the pleasurable feeling was still present, and perhaps even a bit stronger. Moka let him go and pulled him into another kiss. It lasted for quite a while, and Jiyuu enjoyed every second of it. She finally pulled away completely and smiled at him. _**"Do not be afraid to do that with her, either."**_

Jiyuu grinned. "Oh don't worry, I plan on it." Moka raised her eyebrow.

"_**I almost feel jealous."**_

"Then stay a while, so we can make up for lost time." Jiyuu said smirking.

Moka shook her head. _**"Not today, my mate. But we will see each other again soon."**_ She told him. She clipped her rosary back on and left with a smile.

The pink-haired Moka fell into Jiyuu's arms, and Jiyuu carried her back to her dorm.

'Well, I have to explain to her about the Jedi situation still, but all in all I think this was a successful day.'

'**I agree.'**

Jiyuu blinked, hearing the voice again. 'Stress is getting to me…'

A dark laugh echoed within his mind, **'Sure, sure. That's what it is…'** The presence faded.

"That's not good…" He muttered out loud.

'One thing after another here, it seems.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Okay, all done. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. No, I hope you enjoyed it more.**

**Anyway, Have Nice Day.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Freedom of the Dark Side**_

_A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom. –Bob Dylan_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Star Wars at all! I merely own the OCs I have.**_

Moka looked down at the letter in disbelief. She couldn't believe this! Something so terrible, something so badly timed… They had _just_ gotten done with this whole Jedi situation, and it's been a few days since. But her father wanted to put her in an…

'I don't want to do this!' Outer Moka thought terrified.

'_**Then don't. Tell father that we have made our choice, and tell him just**__**who **__**we have chosen. He will understand, and I believe that he will like our choice.' **_Inner Moka told her.

'Should… should we tell Jiyuu?'

'_**We have to tell Jiyuu. He will not be angry with you. In fact, he might just try to hunt down our father himself.'**_

'But… what if he gets hurt? What if father wins?'

'_**That's not going to happen. I know our mate's strength better than you think. He stands a chance at defeating him, if he goes for the kill.' **_Inner Moka told her calmly.

'But if he does go for the kill then we…'

'_**Lose our 'beloved' father who would sell us off for their own gain? I do not want any part in that.'**_

'So what do you think we should do?'

'_**Simple. We tell Jiyuu first. Then we take him to meet our father over the summer break between terms. When was our… 'guest' supposed to be arriving to meet us?'**_

'Uh… Soon?'

Inner Moka groaned at that. _**'You mean you don't know!?'**_

'I uh… No! I mean yes! I mean… I do know when!'

'_**Then tell me damn it!'**_

'Next week…'

'_**Good. Plenty of time for us to tell Jiyuu, and when he comes to take us away, we will deal with this man.'**_

'Okay… Are you sure that…'

'_**Jiyuu will NOT be mad at US!'**_

'Fine, fine!' Outer Moka thought weakly.

'How am I supposed to tell him such an important thing?'

'_**Just have him remove the rosary, I'll deal with it.'**_

'Okay…'

Moka got up to go talk to her mate about this upcoming problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu was relaxing in his room, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He was in deep thought at the moment, but he made sure to keep a piece of his conscience on Moka at all times. So it was not a surprise when he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in, Moka!" He called. She walked in and closed the door softly.

Moka looked at him sadly and walked up to him. He was still lying on the bed, but he was looking at her with concern. He felt a great sadness emanating from her through the Force.

"What's wrong, Moka?" He asked.

Moka threw herself at him and she was crying into his chest before he could realize what was going on.

"Whoa, Moka! What happened!?" He asked, now _very_ concerned for her.

"I-It's terrible! Father… he, he…" Moka tried to say, but she was trembling from all of her negative emotions pressing down on her.

"Moka…" Jiyuu said sadly, and he pulled her into a hug. He held her like that until she calmed down, and when she did she wasn't able to look at him in the eye.

"My other self wishes to talk to you about this… I… I can't bring myself to tell you…" Moka said sadly. Jiyuu nodded and kissed her softly, before tugging her rosary off.

The transformation was quick, and Inner Moka was now leaned up against him, holding him close to her. _**"Jiyuu… There is a problem."**_

"I could tell, she did just come in here and cried on my chest for a good ten minutes. What happened?" He asked, rage slowly growing at the thought of what made her cry like that.

"_**It is our father. He has decided to… marry us off to another vampire…"**_ Moka said reluctantly.

Jiyuu quivered with absolute rage at hearing this. **'That vampire DARES to take what is mine!? This will not happen!'**

'You're damn right, strange voice in my head!' Jiyuu agreed.

Moka actually felt concerned that he really _was_ angry with her, but before she could say anything he pulled her into a deep kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, the two mates simply enjoying the other's warmth and presence. Eventually, although reluctantly, they pulled apart and Jiyuu looked into Moka's eyes with determination.

"I will _not_ let that happen, Moka." Jiyuu told her firmly. Moka smiled and hugged her mate, relieved that he really wasn't angry with her, and happy that he was willing to fight for her.

"I take it that you have a plan, Moka?" Jiyuu asked.

"_**I do… but first things first, let's continue that kiss…"**_ Moka purred. Jiyuu actually blushed at this, and before he knew it he was pressed into his bed by his vampiric mate and was engaged in a battle for dominance over her mouth, it seemed.

It seemed to last for ages, although it was probably closer to about ten minutes. Though Jiyuu would let it be known that it was the _best_ ten minutes of his life so far.

After that nice and long make-out session, Moka finally told him her plan. _**"The… man I have to marry is arriving to take me away within a week. When he comes, we need to show him his place, and thereby send a message back to my father. I will not be sold off like property."**_

"And then what?" Jiyuu asked, stroking Moka's hair idly.

Moka stretched and positioned herself closer to him on his bed. _**"Then we go talk to my father over the summer break. You might have to fight him though, and I don't think he is one that you can try and be merciful to."**_

"But, I can't _kill_ your father!" Jiyuu said incredulously.

"_**I know how you feel, my mate, but I do not want to be a part of a family that will sell me off to another vampire clan for political gains."**_ Moka told him, resting her head on his chest now.

Jiyuu growled. "This is one of the many reasons, as to why I hate politics. But what about your Outer Self? I don't want to upset her by killing your father…"

"_**My Outer Self will not hold any grudges against you. She loves you, after all, as much as I do. I want you to go through with it, and I am telling you to go through with it. So the least she can do is to accept what you may have to do."**_ Moka smiled at him from his chest, which is now doubling as a pillow apparently.

Jiyuu smiled and looked at his mate sadly. "Very well, if it comes to it, I will not hesitate to fight with everything I have. After all, I can't resist you when you ask me something."

"_**I'll keep that in mind…"**_ Moka said seductively. Jiyuu gulped, realizing that she is truly the only person capable of manipulating him so easily, and so well.

"_**I have to go now…"**_ Moka said sadly, _**"The rosary can't…"**_

"I know, you can't keep it off for too long, or the rosary will be damaged." Jiyuu smiled. "We should do that again sometime, the kissing I mean, not the plotting."

"_**Oh, you can count on that."**_ Moka grinned before clipping her rosary back on.

The pink-haired Moka fell asleep on Jiyuu's chest, which he didn't mind one bit. He smiled softly and stroked her hair some more, waiting for her to wake up. He looked outside and realized that it was dark out, so he sighed and pulled Moka closer to him. Her head laid just below his neck now, and he pulled the covers up to cover them both. He looked at his pink-haired mate and said softly, "Good night, Moka."

Moka smiled in her sleep and tried to burrow her head into his chest. She sighed contently, before lying completely still once more. Jiyuu closed his eyes and fell to sleep; knowing that his easily-flustered mate would be just that when she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Jiyuu did _not_ expect in the morning was the smell of breakfast. He looked up drowsily and saw Moka happily making some food for them. She heard him wake up and she looked at him. She smiled, "Good morning, Jiyuu!"

"Good morning, Moka." Jiyuu told her smiling.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, so if you'll just hold on a minute I'll be all done!" She said cheerfully.

"Alright." Jiyuu replied happily.

Jiyuu watched his precious mate make breakfast for them, and he smiled. 'I will not let this be taken away from me… This is the first time in my life that I've felt so… complete.'

'**Your damn right they aren't taking her away. **_**We**_** are not going to let that happen.'**

'Ok seriously, who are you?'

'**I am you.'** The voice told him.

Jiyuu sweatdropped. Every time he's asked that voice that, he always gets the same answer.

'Why are you here, why haven't I heard you before?'

'**Because Moka woke me up, without knowing it of course.'** The voice laughed darkly. **'She has my gratitude for that, and one day you will thank her for it as well.'** The presence left at that, and Jiyuu felt alone in his mind again.

Moka tackled her mate and said happily, "Breakfast is ready!"

Jiyuu smiled and hugged her tightly. "Coming, dear."

The pair got up and sat down at the table that Jiyuu had nearby. He didn't spend much time in his room, so everything was unused. He made sure to keep it all clean though; you never know when you'll have company over.

The two ate breakfast in silence, relaxing before the club meeting later today. Jiyuu complimented Moka's cooking, as it was very tasty. It was a bit odd maybe, but still good. Jiyuu would smile at Moka and she would return the gesture. It was very… nice. Not necessarily what couples their age might be doing normally, but definitely nice nonetheless. When they finished, Jiyuu did the dishes, because he refused to let Moka do all the work. She pouted a little bit, but she didn't complain too much.

When that was done, Jiyuu sat down next to his mate and pulled her close to him. She blushed and asked, "Uh… Jiyuu… Can I…?"

Jiyuu rolled his eyes and pulled her to his neck. She bit into him and drank some of his blood. Jiyuu noticed that her bites did not hurt, whereas her Inner Self managed to make it so. 'Perhaps I'm getting used to it.'

When she was all done, she licked the bite to close it, and then licked her lips contently. "I will always love that taste…"

"My turn." Jiyuu said slyly, before pulling her into a kiss. They held each other like that for a while, unwilling to let the other go so easily, but all good things come to an end, sadly. They finally pulled apart, and they were slightly panting, due to the occasional moment where they didn't breathe as much as they needed to.

Jiyuu smiled at Moka. "I will always love _that_ taste, Moka." Moka flushed, but smiled anyway.

"I have to ask… about this… predicament, we're in with my father…" Moka began nervously.

Jiyuu rolled his eyes. "Moka, I'm not angry with you. That's _impossible_ for me to do. But what do you want to know?"

"I don't know when the man will come to get me… what if he gets me while I'm not with you?" Moka finished, feeling afraid of the thought.

"Then you'll just have to stick to me like glue, or hell I could stick to you. Just stay by my side, that's all." Jiyuu told her smiling.

"But what will we do when it's time to sleep? What if he tries to get me while I sleep?" Moka asked.

"We'll do what we just did, you stay with me in this room." Jiyuu said as though it were obvious. "That way, if he sneaks into your room he won't find you. He can't sneak into here because the Force works like an internal alarm when a threat gets too close."

Moka turned solid red. "You, you mean I need to sleep in here with you?"

"Well, if it's _that_ much of an issue for you then…" Jiyuu began.

"No no no! It's not an issue!" Moka said quickly. "It's just… kind of… embarrassing… What if someone caught us here?"

Jiyuu chuckled. "Nobody is brave enough to sneak into _my_ room to find out what I'm up to." He stroked Moka's hair lightly. "Besides Moka, it shouldn't be a problem for us, right? I mean, I don't mind if everyone knows about our relationship, do you?"

"No… I don't mind at all. It was just the thought of cuddling with you is kind of…" Moka began. Jiyuu decided to stop her before she turned red even further, so he pulled her into another kiss. He held her like that until she calmed down, but it took a while.

"I like the thought of doing that every night. It was nice." Moka admitted.

Jiyuu smiled and teased her, "It was, especially what we did _before_ we fell asleep."

Moka's blush came back with a vengeance, but she smiled anyway. "We need to do that, just the two of us."

"Now, now, Moka. It's not fair to her. You get to spend all day with me, so she should at least be able to come out and claim her time with me." Jiyuu told her lightly.

Moka nodded and sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, you and I have time for that right now!" Jiyuu said happily. Moka smiled and they went ahead and continued their 'session' together before they left for the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu and Moka sat together at the club room, waiting for everyone to get there. The first person in was Kurumu, who glared at Jiyuu and smiled at Moka.

"Hey, Moka-chan." Kurumu greeted happily.

"Oh, hey Kurumu-chan!" Moka replied. The two got up and hugged each other. They began to chat about a bunch of things, like rumors and current relationships going on between students they knew. Jiyuu smiled at this, he was happy that his Moka had friends to talk to outside of him.

Frankly, he just could not handle any more bomb shells like the one he got yesterday. The thought that her own father would try to marry her off at such a young age was… cruel.

'I mean come on! I know SITH LORDS who wouldn't do that!' Jiyuu thought.

That voice in his head returned chuckling. **'I know, I know. It just proves how twisted things are with her family. No wonder she was so alone, if her father was ready to do that so easily.'**

'I wonder what the rest of her family is like…'

'**Probably just us fucked up as the father, or maybe not.'**

'Moka's not that bad.'

'**No, but she is still broken on the inside. Definitely not that much now, but when you first met her…'**

'Yeah… I know. I'm happy I was able to take care of her then, and I plan on continuing now.'

'**I don't know, her father sounds pretty powerful. You might just need my help!'**

Jiyuu frowned. 'What do you mean? Is there a part of me that I'm not using?'

'**Oh kid, if only you knew.'** The voice chuckled before leaving again.

Jiyuu rubbed the back of his head, feeling confused.

Luckily, Yukari ran in and provided a distraction. "Moka-sama! Jiyuu-sama! How are you!?"

She tackled Jiyuu in a pint-sized hug, before doing the same to Moka.

"What? Yukari, what are you doing here?" Jiyuu asked confused.

"I joined the club so I could be close to you two!" Yukari responded, still attached to Moka's waist.

Moka smiled and hugged Yukari back. "That's so great Yukari-chan!"

"You still love Moka, eh Yukari-chan?" Jiyuu asked smirking.

"Actually… I love you both!" She yelled, tackling Jiyuu once more. Jiyuu fell out of his chair and was chuckling at her actions. "Can we have a threesome!?"

Jiyuu stopped cold and looked at her incredulously. "You know what? You have one heck of a dirty mind Yukari-chan." Yukari giggled. Moka was blushing again, but not because of the threesome comment, it was more like what _else_ she could do with Jiyuu at night.

Jiyuu caught on to Moka's reaction and was blushing himself.

Kurumu looked between the two and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "By the way, Moka-chan. I have to ask, what is your relationship to Jiyuu-san anyway?"

Yukari stepped in before either of the two could. "Oh them? Moka-sama got unsealed and her other self told me they were mates!"

It seemed that Gin had chosen the perfect time to walk in, and he had heard what Yukari just said.

Kurumu and Gin looked at Jiyuu. "WHAT!?"

"Well…" Moka began.

"What she said is true. Moka is _mine_." Jiyuu confirmed. Moka looked at him flustered.

"Jiyuu!" Moka exclaimed, Kurumu and Gin actually joined in with her cry.

"What? I told you I wasn't going to hide it from anyone." Jiyuu smirked slyly. "You aren't the kind of girl a guy would be embarrassed about being mated to."

Moka sighed in defeat. Kurumu was looking like she was going to kill Jiyuu. "Did you force Moka-chan into this!?"

Jiyuu merely pulled the collar of his uniform down and revealed the bite mark Inner Moka gave him, the one that signified his relationship with her. "Her Inner Self isn't someone that would be forced into mating with a person. She'd probably kick me through a wall before she let me force her into anything this serious."

Gin gulped realizing that it was true. He was on the receiving end of one of her kicks, and he knew firsthand that she was not a weak being. Kurumu never met Inner Moka though, and she did not know how powerful she was, and how different she was from Outer Moka.

"Moka might be powerful, but she's too nice to actually try to hurt someone, Jiyuu!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"You really shouldn't talk like you know her Inner Self. They're two different vampires." Jiyuu told her.

Kurumu gaped at Moka. "Is that true?"

Moka nodded. "Yes, she's much more violent and is much bolder than I am. I'm the nice one, and she's the one you don't ever want to make… angry."

Kurumu frowned as though she didn't really believe Moka at all. "So you're saying that there are two of you? And _she chose Jiyuu_?"

"If not for Inner Moka, Moka and I would probably not be as close as we are now." Jiyuu admitted.

"Why is that!? I would have _totally_ gone for her by now!" Gin exclaimed.

"Because unlike _you_ I have respect for women." Jiyuu snapped. Gin recoiled at his anger and backed away slowly.

"Jiyuu…" Moka began.

"I think this topic of conversation is over." Jiyuu said firmly. "Now then, Gin-_sempai_, why have you called us here?"

Gin recovered himself. "Uh… Yeah. You see, there are all these girls that have gone missing. It wouldn't be much of a problem, but there are _seven_ of them gone, in one month."

Jiyuu sighed. "We never seem to catch a break around here. It's always attacked by one monster, or girls gone missing, or something else."

Gin stood up proudly. "As the Newspaper Club, it's our job to investigate this matter and reveal the culprit!"

"Plus you want to see if you'll get lucky with the missing girls." Jiyuu added. Gin stumbled.

Jiyuu chuckled at his Sempai's craziness. "Alright, is there anything linking these girls together?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Gin admitted.

Jiyuu frowned. "That's no help. Get me the list of girls and all the data you can get off of them. I've done stuff like this before, it'll be no problem."

"Wait, when have you done stuff like this?" Gin asked confused.

"A couple years ago on a planet called Balmorra; I had to figure out which people in our ranks were spies. After some careful investigation, persuasion, and intuition, I figured out the traitors' identities, and I swiftly executed them. After that, crushing the petty rebellion was no problem for me." Jiyuu said smirking.

The group, Moka included, gaped at him.

"What? I get around, being what I am." Jiyuu said.

"You mean that you've killed people!?" They exclaimed.

"I've done so much more than most adults in the Imperial Army have done. And I did it better! But to answer your question; Yes, I have killed people. _Lots_ of people, unfortunately." Jiyuu admitted.

"How can you be so apathetic about murder?" Kurumu deadpanned.

"Because it wasn't murder, it was kill or die. I merely chose the survival option." Jiyuu said.

"I live by a code of honor, despite my fellows. I do not kill in cold blood, and I do not harm children or innocents. Women are to be placed on a pedestal, and are to be treated with the upmost respect that I am able to provide. There are exceptions to that last one, but very few." Jiyuu explained. "I also keep my promises, much to the chagrin of others."

Jiyuu frowned, "Gin, I told you to get me the documents I needed, so go get them! More girls might disappear while you stand there and gape at me!" Gin nodded solemnly and ran off to acquire the materials needed.

Jiyuu smiled now, and he walked over to his mate. He gave her a big hug and looked at her inquisitively. Moka smiled back and said, "I don't care about what you did in the past, that's over now."

"Yes, it is over." Jiyuu repeated softly.

The two walked off together for some time alone, although they were almost followed by Yukari and Kurumu anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin approached Jiyuu while he was sitting with Moka on the rooftop.

"Yo, Jiyuu-kun. I have the information." Gin said.

"Give it here; I want to see what they have in common." Jiyuu ordered. Gin gave the sheets to him and after looking through them he smiled softly.

There was one thing they had in common and that was all of them being in a fan club for Art Teacher, Hitomi Ishigami-sensei. Moka saw the smile and tilted her head in curiosity.

"What is it, Jiyuu?" Moka asked.

"I think I might have an idea as to who the culprit is…" Jiyuu told her.

Gin's jaw dropped. "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously. No kidsies here." Jiyuu smirked.

Jiyuu got up and glanced at Moka. "Stay here, Moka. I'll be back in a little bit."

Moka got up and grabbed his arm. "No, you are taking me with you. I'm not giving you any choice in this either." She commanded. Jiyuu sighed and took her with him. Together they went down the stairs and they headed for the art classroom.

Gin just stood there, with a sweatdrop on his head. "What am I, chopped liver?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in the art room, there was nobody there. Moka suggested that they go and track Ishigami-sensei down, but Jiyuu used this opportunity to do some investigation.

Jiyuu reached out in the Force, and was not startled when he felt the presence of several beings in a room behind a wardrobe. He walked up to the wardrobe and opened it. In the back, there was a false panel, and after moving that, he saw where the missing girls went.

They were all statues, statues that were crying apparently. Moka gasped in horror at the sight, and Jiyuu growled at the treatment the girls received.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ART!?" A woman screamed.

The pair turned around and saw Ishigami standing there, looking furious.

"How could you do this to these poor girls!?" Moka yelled.

"YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND MY ART!" Ishigami shouted. "Sorrow! Regret! Hatred! These emotions are expressions of true art! Neither of you could ever understand my art!"

Jiyuu stepped forward, his yellow eyes glaring at the teacher. "Oh, believe me… I understand all about sorrow, hatred, and regret. Those are feelings I've had to put up with for _years_ when I became a Sith Lord." After saying that, a small and dark smiled spread onto his face. "You know _nothing_ about such things…"

Jiyuu regarded Moka, "Moka, my love, I'm removing your seal, alright?" Moka nodded, and not much after that the rosary was in Jiyuu's hand.

The transformation was quick. Her hair turned silver, like Jiyuu's, her eyes turned red and the pupils became slits. She regarded Jiyuu warmly, _**"Hello, my mate. Shall we deal with this quickly? I want to spend a bit of time with you."**_

"Alright, Moka." Jiyuu nodded.

Ishigami's hair turned into snakes and the snakes flew straight for Jiyuu. His lightsaber was quickly activated and slashed in a deadly arc, chopping off all of the snakes before they could reach him.

Ishigami screamed as she had a 'hair cut'. Moka leapt over Jiyuu and kicked Ishigami yelling, _**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**_

Ishigami flew across the room and crashed into the wall, knocked unconscious. After being defeated, the girls that were turned to stone were slowly returned to life. They blinked in confusion at the pair of silver haired fighters, and cheered when they realized what had happened.

Jiyuu smiled at Moka. "Well, my love, it looks like we are just going to get more popularity for this."

Moka smirked and pulled him away from the cheering girls, who then ran off to tell everyone what had happened. Inner Moka and Jiyuu sat together at the rooftop, which has apparently become their spot that they relax at.

Inner Moka regarded her mate with her red eyes. _**"Jiyuu… I wish to speak to the succubus who dares speak against our relationship."**_

Jiyuu nodded. "Alright, Moka. Shall we go get her now, or shall I just let you out the next time your Outer Self and I run into her?"

Moka smiled. _**"The latter… I wish to spend some time with you now."**_ Moka leaned into him and they began to kiss once more. Their tongues began a battle for dominance, and she moaned in pleasure after a few minutes of this. They pulled apart and she smiled softly at him. _**"I… I love you, Jiyuu. I wanted you to know that…"**_

"Moka… I told you a while ago that I knew how you felt. I just wanted to hear you say it." He smiled and kissed her again.

It didn't last long as she picked up her rosary, and with a wink she clipped it on and fell into his arms.

After a few minutes, the pink-haired Moka stirred and yawned in Jiyuu's arms. "Hey, Jiyuu. Did you both handle it?"

"Indeed we did. Oh, by the way… the next time we see Kurumu, I have to unseal her. She wants to have a few words with her." Jiyuu informed her.

Moka nodded, understanding how her Inner Self felt about Kurumu's doubts and accusations about their relationship.

The two looked up and watched the sun set together. They sat together until it set completely, then they silently walked off.

Jiyuu began to lead her to his room, but she tugged on his arm first. "Yes, Moka?"

"I need to stop by my room and get a few supplies that I need… like the herbs I need so I can take a bath and things like that." Moka told him. Jiyuu nodded and led her to her room. He was glared at by quite a few girls, but they said nothing about it.

Moka looked at him when they got outside her door. There were people watching, so Jiyuu couldn't follow her into her room. He kissed her softly and whispered, "I'll be outside your window." Moka nodded and they said their 'good nights' to each other before Jiyuu left quietly.

Moka walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She waited for a few minutes, and then Jiyuu knocked on her window. She wasn't sure how he managed to get up to a window that was pretty high above the ground, but she knew that if she asked he'd probably say 'The Force provides, Moka.'

She opened the window for him and he quickly stepped in and hugged her after she closed the window again. Moka looked into his eyes and said, "I have to take a bath first."

"Ooh, shall I join you?" Jiyuu teased.

Moka pouted and said, "No." But after a few seconds she relaxed, "At least, not today." She added seductively. She gave Jiyuu a quick kiss before retreating to her bathroom.

Jiyuu smirked at her retreating form. 'She could have been my greatest enemy in a past life. She knows just how to manipulate me.' He snickered.

'**Granted, you do **_**let**_** her manipulate her like that, but I understand what you mean.'** The voice said, surprising Jiyuu.

'You like to commentate don't you?'

'**Meh, that's only half the reason I'm here.'**

'What's the other half?'

'**A dark secret!'** The voice chuckled before leaving again.

Jiyuu frowned and sat down, waiting for his mate. After a few minutes, Moka came out wearing only a towel. Jiyuu felt his jaw drop at the sight, and Moka noticed. She smiled seductively.

"Look away, Jiyuu. I have to get changed." Moka told him, slightly purring. Jiyuu complied, but only reluctantly. After a few minutes, Moka spoke up again. "Okay, you can open your eyes, Jiyuu."

He did so, and Moka was right in front of him wearing only her bra and panties. Jiyuu groaned, "You have got to stop testing me like this."

Moka giggled. "Alright, alright, I'll put on some real clothes."

Before she could, Jiyuu grabbed her and held her tightly, "Oh no you don't. And we're not going to my room tonight, since you insist on wearing that." Moka smiled, but was blushing.

Jiyuu picked her up and walked her to her bed. He set her down onto it and crawled in with her. "Good night, Moka."

"Good night, Jiyuu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: All done. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and please…**

**Have nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Freedom of the Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_To enjoy freedom we have to control ourselves. -Virginia Woolf_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Star Wars in any way. I merely own the OCs I have created.**_

No sign of the vampire male Jiyuu was going to have to deal with, but it will happen soon.

It's been a few days since he found out about it, a few days since he dealt with that pest, Ishigami-sensei, and the Newspaper Club has been run ragged by Ginei. His excuse for it was to provide the important story ASAP; the problem was that it wasn't getting done quickly enough.

Now, Ginei could have helped, but he was probably too busy thinking up new perverted ways to peep. Or maybe he was thinking about his most recent exploits, or he was reading a magazine. The point is, the president of the club wasn't doing anything to help the other four members.

Before what had happened a few days ago, Jiyuu would have complained about his lack of free time with Moka. However, the whole 'arranged marriage incident' has forced the pair to stay with one another at all times. So even if he doesn't have much free time, he still gets to be with Moka for… nearly all day long. The two even began to share a bed; although they didn't go _that_ far yet.

Perhaps he had to thank Moka's father, after all he's now even closer to her than before.

Luckily, the group did manage to get the newspaper done. Although there was a small incident that occurred the day before, involving Kurumu and a slug of some sort, but Jiyuu stepped in and handled it.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Ack!" Yukari squealed. "Our draft has been stolen!"

"What!?" Moka yelled.

"They even erased all of my data! And the backup disc is gone!" Yukari continued on, shouting.

Kurumu observed the scene in sorrow and in disbelief. "I… I'm sorry, I have to go!" She ran out without another word. Jiyuu blinked a few times in mild surprise at her behavior.

Moka stopped what she was doing and looked at the door, the door that Kurumu bolted out of. "Why does she have to pick now of all times to run off?" She asked sadly. "It's bad enough she did it yesterday, but it's even worse now…"

Jiyuu hugged Moka firmly. "I think they're connected, Moka."

"What do you mean, Jiyuu?" She asked.

"Just trust me, it's a hunch I have." Jiyuu smirked.

Moka nodded, knowing to trust his 'hunches', as they were usually thanks to the Force. "What are you going to do about it then?"

"Hmm… Let's see…" He paused, and held Moka for a few minutes. Meanwhile Gin complained at him.

"COME ON DUDE! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LOVEY DOVEY WITH MOKA!" Gin yelled annoyed. Yukari smiled as Jiyuu refused to let her go, but Moka knew that Jiyuu was merely timing something, that or he was searching for her through the Force.

Besides, Moka loved having Jiyuu hold her like this, even if it did make her blush.

After a few minutes, Jiyuu's head perked up and moved itself to face the wall. "Alright, it's go time. The fucker showed himself to her."

"Huh?" Moka asked.

Jiyuu kissed Moka lightly on the cheek and whispered, "Just trust me." Moka nodded and she followed Jiyuu as he stepped outside.

One they were outside, Jiyuu turned to Moka and smirked, "Alright Moka, I have to pick you up for this next part." Moka blushed, but let herself be picked up bridal style.

Jiyuu called on the Force and with a new burst of speed ran off with Moka in his arms, leaving behind a grinning Yukari and gaping Gin.

"Wow… he can move fast when he wants to…" Gin gulped.

Meanwhile, with Kurumu and the slug guy.

"Nyahahaha!" The slug monster laughed. "I have you now! My poison gas can weaken you to the point where I can just take you! Nya!"

Kurumu sweatdropped. "Great, I'm going to get captured by someone this pathetic? Who am I, Princess Peach?"

At that moment, Jiyuu and Moka arrived on the scene. Jiyuu set Moka down right next to him and she smiled at him, "Rosary, please."

"As you wish, my lady." He smirked. Jiyuu pulled off Moka's rosary, and Kurumu was shocked by the sheer amount of youki energy radiating from the young vampiress.

"Oh wow." Kurumu muttered in disbelief. Slug boy was torn, torn between his fear of her power and his awe at her beauty.

"So pretty… Nya." The slug thing muttered.

Moka, Inner Moka that is, opened her eyes and they were ruby red, with slits for pupils. She eyed the succubus with contempt, reminding Jiyuu of his promise to her to let her out so she could 'talk' with Kurumu.

'Whoops.' Jiyuu thought, not really caring.

"_**Slug boy… you are hardly worthy of my time."**_ Moka said regally. Kurumu shivered at the amount of power that just seemed to flow through her voice.

"Then let me handle this, my lady Moka." Jiyuu said, slightly teasing his mate. Moka rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

Jiyuu looked at the slug creature without any emotions in his eyes. "Get out of my mate's sight, you damn abomination." Slug boy got pissed at that, but Jiyuu electrocuted him with Force Lightning, and then gripped him through the Force.

Sluggie just floated in the air, panicking, and Jiyuu sighed. "Bye bye." Jiyuu flung the slug with the Force, sending him flying across school grounds, screaming.

Kurumu stared at Jiyuu in awe.

Moka turned to face the succubus, annoyance clear on her face. _**"You… succubus. You're the one that doubts my choice in a mate, as well as my power."**_ Kurumu shivered in fear.

Inner Moka walked up to Kurumu slowly and held her chin with one hand. She tilted Kurumu's head up so they could look each other in the eye. _**"You have doubted my mate's sincerity and his kindness, but I do not doubt him. Remember this, the next time you feel the need to tell my Outer Self that Jiyuu is no good for her."**_ Moka paused, and a looked at Kurumu closely. _**"Do you understand me?"**_

Kurumu nodded quietly, silently swearing to never piss off this Moka. _**"Good. Now then…"**_

Inner Moka grabbed Jiyuu by the arm and drug him off to a secluded place to have a bit of time alone with him.

_***Flashback End***_

So here he was; the Sith Lord and his vampiric mate, lying together under the shade of a tree. Moka had just put her seal back on, and she had just woken up from the sleeping spell she gets hit with after putting the rosary back on.

Moka looked at Jiyuu and smiled warmly. "That went a lot better than I expected it."

Jiyuu snorted. "Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't kick her into a wall."

"Wouldn't have made it any better, Jiyuu." Moka told him. Jiyuu nodded and shifted slightly, lying closer to Moka.

"So Moka, please tell me more about your family. I mean, I already know about… _him_ and all, but do you have any siblings?" Jiyuu asked.

"I have three sisters, actually. I'm the third youngest of the four." Moka informed him.

"Ooh, what were they like?" Jiyuu asked curiously.

"Well…" Moka said nervously. Jiyuu put his finger on her lip to stop her.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to." Jiyuu said with a hint of regret.

Moka smiled and Jiyuu moved his finger. "Jiyuuuuu!" She squealed, somehow managing to tackle him from her position. She kissed his cheek and neck repeatedly before biting in without any warning. Jiyuu groaned at the sudden bite, but he still liked the feeling… for some reason.

Moka eventually pulled away slightly, and rested her head on his chest. "Well, I myself don't know much about my family, I only have my Inner Self's memories to work with, and frankly, the memories she has are fuzzy at best."

"Alright, what about your mother? She must have been an incredible person to have you." Jiyuu asked.

Moka looked sad, and her emotions in the Force backed up that feeling. "I… I don't really remember my mother."

Jiyuu nodded sadly. "We're in the same boat there, Moka." Moka looked at him with surprise etched in her face.

"What? You mean you don't know who your mother is?" Moka asked.

"No clue, I didn't even know who my father was, really. I just took care of Jace while we were in the Order. He's my only family that I know about." Jiyuu looked thoughtful for a moment. "Truthfully speaking, I'm not entirely human." He admitted.

"What!?" Moka yelled in shock.

"Well come on, just look at my hair, it's silver. That's not natural for _any_ human, yet I was born with it. Of course, the only reason I know about this was because when I joined the Sith Empire, I was tested by medical personnel, and they informed me that I'm only half human." Jiyuu told her.

"What's the other half?" Moka asked curiously, still feeling shocked.

"Dunno. But it's saved my life many times, whatever heritage I have." Jiyuu admitted.

Moka pursed her lips, looking at Jiyuu thoughtfully.

Jiyuu felt a presence awaken in his mind, the voice, to be precise. **'Oh boy, you're getting close to your secret there.'**

'What? What do you mean strange voice in my head?' Jiyuu thought, trying to keep his confusion from showing.

'**I mean, that you're damn right that your heritage has saved your ass. It's very important, and it is the reason for my existence in your head.'**

'Then do you know what I am?'

'**Of course!'**

'Tell me!'

'**Fuck no!'** The voice said cheerily.

'Why not?'

'**Because you don't need to know, but I suspect you'll discover it **_**very**_** soon. Hell, you might even find out tomorrow.'**

Jiyuu frowned, as the voice withdrew from his mind. Moka tilted her head in curiosity. "What's wrong, Jiyuu?"

"Oh, nothing much." Jiyuu lied. Then he truthfully added, "At least, I hope it's nothing much."

Moka frowned at his reluctance to answer, but sighed. "Fine, you can keep your secrets… for now."

Jiyuu looked at Moka sadly. "Come on, don't do that to me. I feel bad enough having to deal with it, let alone having you guilt me about it when I choose not to elaborate." He smirked. "Although I do give you points for manipulating me so very well. I'm proud of my little Moka." He leaned in and kissed her softly, a kiss that she repaid in kind.

"I'm soooorry." She said softly, meaning it completely. Jiyuu smiled and held her closer to him. She closed her eyes while just laying her head on his chest.

The pair laid there for a few minutes, but Moka eventually broke the silence. "We have to go before curfew comes. We still have to pass out Newspapers tomorrow, so we shouldn't be up so late."

Jiyuu smirked at her, "Okay… So when are we going all the way?" He teased. She blushed brightly, and responded by smacking him on the head lightly.

"Be quiet, Jiyuu." Moka muttered, letting him pick her up and carry her home.

Jiyuu chuckled and used the Force to get them to his room quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu woke up in the morning, cuddling with Moka. He smiled at her sleeping form, and quietly tried to get up. Unfortunately, the sleeping Moka did not want this, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and refused to let go. Jiyuu rolled his eyes and checked his clock.

'Oh right, no school today. Whoops. Alarm's set for later.' He thought, mentally facepalming before lying back down with his mate.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about today?' Jiyuu thought, before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Moka opened her eyes, she knew that it was time to get up, looking over she found that the alarm was about to go off. She decided to spare herself and Jiyuu from hearing the annoying beeping sound and just turned it off right now. She tried to get up quietly, and Jiyuu's arms locked around her waist. She rolled her eyes and decided to just wake him up instead of wrestle his arms for control.

"Jiyuu, Jiyuu wake up." She whispered, poking his forehead. Jiyuu furrowed his eyebrows, and opened an eye.

"Oh, good morning Moka." He said, still holding onto her.

"Good morning, Jiyuu. Could you please let go of me so I can make us some breakfast, and get ready?" Moka asked.

"Sure, after this…" Jiyuu said, pulling her into a kiss. She almost made a move to stop him, with 'almost' being the keyword here. After a few minutes, Jiyuu let her go and she went to take a bath first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka and Jiyuu had just arrived at the Newspaper Club's little booth, you know, the one they were going to pass out the papers at.

After a few minutes, Yukari showed up, and she promptly glomped the Sith Lord and the vampiress, asking funny little questions like; 'Did you guys do it yet?' and 'Can I join in next time?' and other related yet equally creepy questions.

"NO!" Moka yelled in response to the rapid fire questions. Jiyuu shrugged, since it technically _was_ the correct answer to them all.

Kurumu showed up a little bit afterwards. After the events from before, she's given up the flat out hatred for Jiyuu, and kind of just views him as an associate. Jiyuu supposed that was a step up from before, but in all honesty he did _not give a fuck_ if she liked him or not. His only priority in life was the pinkette right next to him. Well, her Inner Self too, of course.

Gin showed up as well, and as usual he showed respect to Jiyuu, but more importantly Moka. Gin learned the hard way to just give up on Moka, after Jiyuu flung him through the walls a few times too much. Moka could only roll her eyes at her mate's protective behavior, but she didn't really mind it.

She was special to him.

Now, papers were getting handed out to the school's student body, and they were going like crazy. The guys showed up to get some from Moka and Kurumu (Although a few did come for Yukari… lolicons), and a lot of the girls showed up for Jiyuu with a few there for Gin. Pretty soon, they ran out of papers to hand out, and they had to get what was left of them.

That was when _he_ came.

A teenage male walked up to Moka and looked her up and down. He smiled, "Ah, I finally get to meet my bride."

Moka jumped back in shock, "Jiyuu!" She yelled, and in an instant, Jiyuu was standing between the pair.

The teenager looked Jiyuu up and down. "I'm not impressed." He announced arrogantly.

Jiyuu smirked. "Neither am I. Moka has far more power than you do."

"Which makes her all the better a bride for me." He smirked, and eyed Jiyuu. "Now, who are you?"

"Her mate." Jiyuu growled.

The male looked shocked, "What!? Impossible, Lord Issa was never informed of this!" He regained his composure. "But that's no problem; I'll just kill you and take Moka for myself."

"Dude, I've heard that _far_ too many times since I met her." Jiyuu said rolling his eyes.

The male reached for his rosary, but Jiyuu slapped his hand away. "Not here you fool."

The teenage vampire raised his eyebrow. "Why? Are you scared?"

"Not at all, because I could kill you with my eyes closed, and that's no bluff." Jiyuu said honestly. 'Blind fighting is something a Jedi can do.' He added in his thoughts.

The teen raised his eyebrow. "Alright then, how about we introduce ourselves to each other, before I kill you."

Jiyuu chuckled. "Fine, you first."

The crowd of students began to flee from the area, not wanting to be Jiyuu's collateral damage.

The vampire waved his hand and regally proclaimed, "I am Lord Lestat, successor to the clan of my ancestors, the Clan of Ruthven."

"Lestat Ruthven eh? Doesn't sound like it fits all that well." Jiyuu muttered before a demonic grin spread on his face. Moka gulped and took a few steps back to give him some space.

"I… am Jiyuu Konran. Sith Lord of the Galactic Sith Empire, Conqueror of Balmorra, Vanquisher of the Balmorran Jedi Conclave, Former Jedi Knight, and I am now the mate of Moka Akashiya. You, my friend, are a dead vampire indeed for trying to separate us… Although to be fair, you didn't know about us, so perhaps I'll just beat you to near death and let Moka decide." Jiyuu's grin spread a little more at the thought.

Lestat was terrified, 'A Sith Lord!? This could be bad… What am I saying, I can slay a pathetic Sith Lord like him, and he's not even as old as I am!' The fear was still felt though, and it radiated through the Force, pleasing Jiyuu.

"Good, you're afraid. So I'll give you one chance to back away now and leave. Never return, might I add. If you choose to continue fighting, I cannot guarantee your safety." Jiyuu added gleefully.

Moka looked at her mate in worry, 'I've never seen him act like this…'

'**This is the Sith Lord part of him… I can feel his aura from in here, and I'm honestly surprised that pathetic vampire hasn't fled yet.'** Inner Moka thought approvingly.

"I'll never back down!" Lestat yelled, ripping off his rosary.

"So then… it begins." Jiyuu smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle had begun quickly, and Lestat was the first to strike. Using nothing more than brute force and no skill, he tried to punch Jiyuu in the head, in an attempt to instantly defeat him.

But Jiyuu saw this coming. "Come on, can't you bozos try something new?" Jiyuu taunted, before grabbing Lestat's arm and throwing him away from him.

Lestat landed and left a trail of dust in his wake as he slid backwards. He growled and charged again.

Jiyuu rolled his eyes. "Seriously, again? We just went through this, do you not learn?" Jiyuu Force Pushed the vampire away from him with a wave of his hand, and Lestat flew backwards once more.

Lestat was unsure of what to do here, because Jiyuu seemed to be too strong for him. Then he got an idea… a dastardly one at that.

Lestat feinted, pretending to charge yet again, Jiyuu let him get close and was planning on throwing him away like the trash he was, but Lestat surprised him.

When Jiyuu tried to grab him, Lestat ducked under him and bit his arm. He began to drain his blood, and was doing it quickly.

"Damn… That was a good trick." Jiyuu muttered as his blood was quickly leaving his body.

'I'm going to die! I can't die now! Not with Moka right there!' Jiyuu thought desperately, as his blood was depleting quickly. Moka screamed, "JIYUU!"

'I promised not to use this… but I have no choice Moka…' Jiyuu grabbed his lightsaber with his free hand and activated it. Lestat's eyes widened at the silver blade, before it came down on his neck…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka watched in horror as her mate began to die in front of her, she could do nothing to save him in this form, but before he died he made a last ditch attempt at survival… or perhaps it was revenge…

Jiyuu broke his promise, but Moka didn't care about that.

Jiyuu killed Lestat in front of her… Moka didn't bat an eyelash.

Jiyuu was slowly dying from the blood loss, and Moka would _not_ allow that.

Moka ran up to him quickly, and Jiyuu looked like he wanted to cry. Not because he was dying… but because she was watching it…

"… Moka." He managed to mutter. "I'm… sorry that you… have to see this…"

Moka had tears falling from her eyes. "Jiyuu… don't talk like that! Please!"

Jiyuu eyes began to close, and she felt his heartbeat drop…

'**Inject him with our blood. It is the only way to save him now.'** Inner Moka told her, terrified herself. **'DO IT NOW OR WE'LL LOSE HIM!'**

Moka didn't miss a beat, she brought Jiyuu's neck to her and she bit, but this time she was giving him blood, instead of taking it. 'Please work… I'll do anything for him…'

She gave him far too much of her blood, and she passed out from anemia.

Kurumu and Yukari arrived on the scene, to see a dead vampire, an unconscious vampiress, and a nearly dead Sith Lord. They rushed the pair of lovers to the hospital immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Moka awoke, she was in the hospital, but she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes, and saw Kurumu and Yukari over her bedside. They looked like they had been crying.

"Moka! You idiot! What happened to you!?" Kurumu yelled, hugging her friend.

"JIYUU! Is Jiyuu alright!?" Moka yelled, the fear returning to her.

"Jiyuu is fine, Moka. The blood transfer was a success!" Yukari chirped. Moka sighed and fell back onto her bed, before getting back up.

"Take me to him." Moka demanded.

"No need, he's right there." Yukari pointed, and when Moka looked to the bed next to her, there was a sleeping Jiyuu.

But something about him felt… wrong…

Moka hopped out of bed, against the protests of Kurumu and Yukari and stumbled over to Jiyuu. "Jiyuu… I'm so happy that you're all right!" She said, resting her head on his chest. Moka decided that now was not the time for dignity, so she crawled into his hospital bed, under the covers and snuggled up to him.

Kurumu and Yukari gaped, but the next words were completely different reactions.

"What is she doing!?" Kurumu asked loudly.

"I want in on that!" Yukari announced, but she made no move to take advantage of the situation.

Moka looked at her mate's sleeping form. 'Something feels… wrong about him… Is it because of our blood?' She wondered.

Jiyuu cracked an eye open and looked at her, and the entire room gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiyuu awoke to the feeling of his mate snuggling against him. He opened his eyes to see her and the entire room gasped, although he didn't know why.

"My god…" He muttered.

Moka looked at him with worry. "What is it, Jiyuu?" She was staring into his eyes with nothing but disbelief radiating from her in the Force.

But Jiyuu ignored that… He needed her to know that he was better. "I must have died and gone to heaven.

"Because you look like an Angel, Moka." He teased. She sighed and hugged him tightly. Kurumu and Yukari chuckled at his timing with the pickup line, but the uneasiness returned as quickly as it faded.

"… Okay, what's going on? Everyone's looking at me funny." Jiyuu asked.

Yukari handed him a mirror and he looked into it.

His hair was longer and a bit darker shade of silver. But his eyes…

His eyes were Red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry about the shortened chapter, but I didn't really have much to fluff it up with, and I REALLY wanted to end it like that.**

**So what happened? Why are Jiyuu's eyes red like that? It's temporary, right?**

**You'll find out later. ;)**

**In response to "Guest's" question as to how Jiyuu will end up on the alignment scale, I have this to say.**

**That would be telling, wouldn't it?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please.**

**Have nice day.**


End file.
